Hanakotoba
by whatapanda
Summary: Gaara não consegue dormir longe de casa, Lee o ajuda a passar o tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

Boa noite!  
A presente história foi escrita para o evento GaaLee Summertime of Love Fest no tumblr, por ghoste-catte, e o tema foi "linguagem das flores", por isso o título Hanakotoba.  
A mim apenas foi dada permissão para traduzir e abrilhantar o fandom brasileiro com esse mimo.

Obrigado e boa leitura!

xoxoxo

 **Capítulo 1**

Para um shinobi, Lee sempre teve um sono bastante pesado, então surpreendeu-se por despertar com um pequeno ruído suspeito que estalou em direção à sua janela.

Havia alguém em seu quarto.

Instintivamente, seu corpo se moveu, a perna estendida em um forte chute que deveria desestabilizar qualquer inimigo pretensioso que estivesse tentando invadir. Mas, ao contrário do previsto, ele sentiu seu golpe atingir o chão e a tremenda reverberação do impacto seco subir pela extensão de sua perna. Sem os pesos, seus movimentos eram rápidos, embora ainda um pouco imprecisos, já que não avistara seu oponente.

Lee tentou posicionar-se para uma segunda investida, mas não conseguiu se mover do lugar. Estranho. Uma pequena sensação de raspagem se movia sobre a pele desnuda de seu pé, subindo pela perna de suas calças de pijama e prendendo-o onde estava.

Ah, ele pensou, esse sonho de novo.

Ainda que tenha passado alguns bons anos desde seu último sonho com areia, aquela textura sempre lhe seria bastante familiar. Lee recordava-se da sensação do arranhar dos grãos, da impressão de se afogar como que afundando em um atoleiro, da lentidão anormal de seus membros...

Ele se emergiu naquela luta prolongada, se debatendo contra a imensa pressão que o fazia sentir como se estivesse sendo enterrado vivo. Foi quando escutou:

\- Lee.

Que estranho. Nunca houve vozes antes.

Normalmente os únicos sons daquele sonho seriam sua própria respiração acelerada, e, as vezes, gritos abafados por trás de dentes cerrados enquanto tentava escapar daquele terror. A única coisa que podia fazer era resistir contra aquilo.

Com as pálpebras ainda fechadas, Lee puxou a mão direita para preparar um golpe de palma aberta – em seus sonhos, era sempre a mão direita – e se moveu com essa intenção. Seu braço, previsivelmente, foi capturado pelo firme aperto da areia.

\- Lee – ouviu, novamente, em um tom mais insistente, dessa vez – Acorde. Eu não quero machucar você.

É ainda mais estranho. Poderia não ser um sonho, mas um genjutsu?

De fato era vulnerável à ilusões e por isso, geralmente, confiava aos seus companheiros de time as habilidades para detectá-los e interrompê-los. Seria necessário um forte usuário de genjustu para replicar em perfeição seu pesadelo recorrente, mas, certamente não seria impossível. E, se um inimigo tentasse surpreendê-lo no meio da noite, Lee teve que admitir que essa seria a melhor estratégia.

Finalmente, esse pensamento é o que o faz decidir abrir os olhos. Se vai morrer em seu próprio quarto, em tempos de paz, para um adversário que conhece suas piores lembranças, queria, ao menos, encarar os olhos da pessoa que iria matá-lo. Ele morreria de pé e com os olhos bem abertos. Mas, quando o fez, o que viu o surpreendeu.

\- Gaara?

Gaara permanecia agachado ao peitoral da janela, por trás de um escudo de areia. Uma extensão dos grãos que saíam da barreira envolviam a mão de Lee. A areia o segurava firme, mas não o esmagava. Nem, ao menos, o arranhava. Apenas mantinha seu braço parado para que não pudesse atravessar a proteção e acabar desferindo-lhe um golpe.

\- Lee, você está acordado?

Iluminado pelo luar, a silhueta dele parecia efêmera. Como um fantasma, ou uma memória.

\- Eu acho que sim. - Lee respondeu, finalmente, numa voz desgastada pelo sono. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - assim que pronunciou as palavras, cobriu a boca com a mão. Isso foi rude. - Quero dizer...! - e lutou para se corrigir – Não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-lo! Eu nem sabia que você estava na cidade. E, bem... - ele coçou a cabeça, olhando para seu antigo despertador analógico. Através das sombras, podia ver os números vermelhos marcarem 3:00 da manhã – Está um pouco tarde.

\- Peço desculpas por acordá-lo. - No escuro do aposento, o tom rouco da voz dele soava próximo e íntimo. Aparentemente satisfeito com o estado desperto em que o encontrava, Gaara recolheu sua areia. O escudo se dissolveu e deslizou de volta para a cabaça em sua cintura. - Estou em Konoha para negócios com o Hokage. Eu vim aqui porque Kankuro me expulsou do nosso quarto de hotel.

\- Ele o quê?! - Lee explodiu, muito alto. Claro que a relação entre irmãos era diferente da relação típica entre um Kage e seu conselheiro, mas, certamente esse comportamento não seria adequado. Lembrando-se de seus vizinhos e das paredes finas que os separava, abaixou a voz – Está tudo bem?

\- Não há nada de errado. Ainda não durmo muito bem, e pior quando estou longe de casa. Eu acredito que suas exatas palavras foram "Se você não parar de se arrastar pelo quarto como uma maldita múmia depressiva, eu vou chutar sua bunda insone pra fora daqui" - completou, fazendo uma imitação passível do próprio irmão – Então eu saí por conta própria.

\- Oh. - Lee respondeu, com calma – Mas você está bem? - porque "múmia depressiva" não soava nada bem, e ele se recordava de Naruto dizer, à alguns anos atrás, que Gaara nunca havia dormido até a besta de uma cauda ser extraída de seu corpo. Após uma vida inteira sem fechar os olhos não era, de forma alguma, saudável que Gaara ainda não conseguisse descansar plenamente.

\- Estou bem. Geralmente passo o tempo com Naruto, quando estou aqui em visitas. Mas ele anda exausto.

Bom, não o impressionou ouvir isso. Ele tinha o visto frequentemente no encalço de Kakashi-sensei (ou melhor, Kakashi-sama, independente da frequência a qual persuadisse as pessoas a não se referir a ele por seu título formal) pela aldeia. Na ultima vez que se falaram, o loiro havia mencionado que o Hokage o estava tentando "ensinar a ter algum senso de responsabilidade e maturidade, ou algo do tipo".

Entre toda a nova montanha de trabalhos e sua nova namorada, não era de se espantar que não tivesse muita energia para percorrer a aldeia tarde da noite por conta da inquietude de um líder estrangeiro.

\- Temari está dormindo com seu namorado, e Kankuro prefere manter um sono regular... - o outro rapaz continuava, interrompendo seus pensamentos – então você foi a próxima pessoa em que pensei.

Aquela revelação fez Lee sentir-se imediatamente comovido. Era maravilhoso que Gaara o escolhesse para passar algum tempo, logo após seu amigo mais próximo e irmãos! Ficou encantado com a ideia de que ele, com seu caráter impetuoso, pudesse gastar seu precioso tempo em procurá-lo, no meio da madrugada...

Lee só esperava poder provar ser digno de tal consideração. Ele impressionaria o kazekage esta noite ou teria que fazer 1000 flexões amanhã!

\- Claro! - ele soltou, sem se preocupar com o volume – O que você tem em mente?

\- Naruto geralmente quer sair pra comer ramen, mas acho que já visitei cada restaurante de macarrão da vila. - Gaara falava ainda por sussurros, o que o fez lembrar de manter seu próprio tom baixo. Os vizinhos ainda estavam dormindo! - Se não for tarde demais para você, poderíamos fazer outra coisa.

Lee sorriu largamente. Gaara era tão atencioso.

\- Não é tarde demais. Eu despertaria em algumas horas, de qualquer maneira. - sim, acordava, religiosamente, às 5 horas todas as manhãs, para realizar um treinamento extra antes que o resto do mundo começasse seu dia. - O que você costuma fazer em casa, quando você está sozinho?

\- Papelada, geralmente. Às vezes eu patrulho a aldeia... Se tiver tempo, eu cuido das minhas plantas.

Aquela era uma informação que não expressava muito bem algum tipo de sugestão. Eles não poderiam exatamente patrulhar por Konoha, e ele não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a flora local. Bem, se comida funciona para Naruto...

\- Você está com fome? - perguntou, então, com sua mente correndo pelas possibilidades.

\- Eu poderia comer.

\- Ótimo! Eu conheço o lugar perfeito.

...

As portas automáticas rangeram em suas borrachas quando os dois adentraram juntos pela faxada fosforescente de uma loja de conveniência 24h.

\- Boa noite, Hideki! - Lee cumprimentou, alegremente.

\- Oi, Lee. - a expressão facial do adolescente por trás do balcão refletia aquele tédio da madrugada, comum a todos os trabalhadores do terceiro turno. - Está um pouco tarde para você, não…? - foi então que ele levantou os olhos, vendo a pessoa que o acompanhava e sua boca caiu aberta.

\- Oh! - percebendo a situação, Lee começou a gesticular entre o caixa e Gaara - Hideki, este é Gaara. Gaara, este é Hideki. Nós frequentamos juntos à escola antes de entrar na academia ninja!

Os olhos de Hideki se tornavam cada vez mais largos.

\- É um p-prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor… - gaguejou.

O ruivo não respondeu, em vez disso virou-se para Lee.

\- Você me trouxe aqui para conhecer seu antigo colega de classe?

\- Ah, não! Digo... sem ofensa, Hideki. - ele voltou-se para o amigo, sorrindo – Nós viemos para checar... vocês têm saba sushi?

\- Uh, sim, está no refrigerador.

Apesar de gesticular por cima do ombro, apontando para a geladeira metálica ao fundo, Hideki não fez nenhum movimento para ir buscar o pedido, ainda atordoado pela presença do Kazekage em sua loja no meio do noite.

Lee aguardou por um momento, resolvendo se manifestar ao perceber que o rapaz ainda estava petrificado no lugar.

\- ...Eu vou pegar, então, ok? - com isso, se inclinou sob o balcão para pegar dois pacotes do refrigerador.

Ele pegou sua carteira, retirando rapidamente o valor devido antes mesmo de Hideki conseguir se recompor para recolher o dinheiro e calcular a exata quantia de troco, pelo caixa.

\- Obrigado, Hideki! Tenha uma ótima noite! - Lee exclamou num aceno, enquanto ele e Gaara se dirigiam para sair da loja.

\- Obrigado, um... Voltem sempre! - o ouviu responder, ainda soando um tanto chocado, antes da porta se fechar atrás deles.

Soltou um profundo suspiro. Isso foi mais estranho do que esperava, mesmo tendo conhecimento prévio de que as habilidades sociais de Gaara eram um tanto "falhas" - isso sendo bem otimista a respeito. Ele sempre parecia esquecer que a pessoa que via como um amigo querido era tida como uma figura política intimidante por outras pessoas.

\- Bem, devemos encontrar um lugar para comer? - perguntou à ele, oferecendo-lhe um recipiente.

Gaara recebeu o sushi, seus dedos escovando levemente aos dele no processo, e parou de andar ao seu lado. Se mantendo em silêncio por um longo momento.

\- Você lembrou que eu gosto de cavala.

\- Claro! - é verdade que reparara nas preferências dele quando dividiram refeições no passado, mas não é isso que os amigos faziam? - Você quase sempre escolhe algo salgado quando comemos. Cavala é o seu favorito?

\- Não. - Lee sentiu-se levemente cabisbaixo com a resposta. - Eu prefiro língua salgada ou moela, mas nunca vi ninguém vender essas coisas em Konoha.

Lee engoliu em seco, suprimindo uma pequena careta com a ideia de comer moela.

\- Hum, não. Não acho que muitas pessoas aqui comam esse tipo de coisa.

\- Sim. Vocês tem acesso à abundantes fontes de água fresca e aos portos do País das Ondas, então é relativamente fácil a obtenção de frutos do mar. Konoha tem terras cultiváveis e a possibilidade de armazenamento frio, para que consigam manter uma variedade de carne fresca e comestível. Em Suna, temos que salgar a maior parte da nossa carne. Grandes animais, em sua maioria, não conseguem lidar com o calor do deserto, então, quando temos acesso à carne, nós comemos todas as partes do animal. Acabamos desenvolvendo um gosto por isso. Assim como você desenvolveu um gosto pelo curry.

\- Ah – Lee refletia diante às palavras radiante, mas sem saber muito com o que contribuir. O admirava a ideia de que Gaara também se lembrava dos alimentos que ele gosta. Isso era sinal de uma amizade verdadeira e duradoura!

Esse tipo de conversa fazia parte dos motivos pelos quais gostava de passar tempo com ele, afinal, Gaara era um gênio, e seu cargo o dotava de um amplo conhecimento de política, cultura e economia. Toda vez que falavam, era compartilhado um pouco de informação que não sabia antes. Não havia como não se sentir edificado em sua presença, então tentava encontrá-lo sempre que estivesse na aldeia, mesmo que fosse apenas para uma xícara de chá ou uma breve refeição.

O ruivo é sempre elegante e acolhedor. Embora ele próprio não tenha muito a oferecer no tocante à assuntos interessantes, mesmo assim esperava que Gaara aproveitasse seu tempo juntos tanto quanto o fazia. E, talvez, esta noite fosse exatamente a prova de que Gaara realmente o valorizava tanto, para buscar por sua companhia às primeiras horas da manhã.

Lee pressionou seu ombro contra o do ruivo, cutucando-o ligeiramente para chamar atenção.

\- Vamos subir – e gesticulou com a cabeça para um alto prédio municipal.

No telhado do edifício, eles mantiveram-se lado a lado numa borda estreita. O tamanho da escarpa exigia que se sentassem próximos o suficiente para que seus braços se mantivessem encostados.

Havia um pequeno farfalhar incomodando o estômago de Lee. Não parecia muito com borboletas, era mais algo como se pétalas de flores rodopiassem transportadas pelo vento. Ele o atribuiu, então, à altitude em que se encontravam, embora nunca tivesse tido medo de alturas antes. Lee decidiu que precisava treinar mais! Amanhã irá completar todo o seu treinamento no prédio mais alto de Konoha!

\- Então, como foi sua reunião? - Lee congelou, lamentando as palavras no instante em que deixaram sua boca. Esse assunto provavelmente era sigiloso. Que presunção de sua parte assumir que Gaara gostaria de poder compartilhar esse tipo de informação com ele.

\- Excessivamente tediosa. - salvo pela diplomacia e o tato do outro, Lee sorriu aliviado. - Embora a monotonia tenha sido interrompida pela intrusão de um homem em uma cadeira de rodas, que invadia, repetidamente, o escritório do Hokage, insistindo em o desafiar. - a declaração foi finalizada em um tom que parecia bastante sério, mas a leve cintilação perceptível em seus olhos entregava sua intenção.

\- Gai-sensei é um forte defensor da postura de manter-se em sua melhor forma e crescimento constante, através do auto desafio. Um saudável sentimento de rivalidade é uma parte crucial de seu regime de aperfeiçoamento! - exclamou em resposta, erguendo um punho fechado em expressão da sua excitação - Gai-sensei tomou como sua missão pessoal garantir que o Hokage não fique enferrujado com o peso da burocracia. Ele tomou para si a obrigação de insistir que o Hokage tire um tempo todo dia, para se afastar de sua papelada e treinar com ele! "É muito importante manter o corpo tão forte quanto a mente", Gai-sensei sempre diz!

Gaara meramente grunhe em resposta. Lee o observa. A partir de seu ponto de vista, ele estava banhado pelo luar. O cabelo vermelho parecia escuro, quase molhado, e as pupilas verdes de seus olhos refletiam a luz como um cervo na escuridão de uma densa floresta.

Ele é incrivelmente bonito, pensou, sem querer.

Claro, todos os seus amigos eram muito bonitos! Ele se corrigiu. É só que, Gaara tinha uma aparência única, e ele o via tão raramente. Claro que gostaria de poder olhar para ele mais frequentemente do que para seus outros amigos.

\- Realmente não parecia uma rivalidade para mim. Parecia quase como um casal estranho. – Gaara iniciou pausadamente, o surpreendendo em seus devaneios. Casal? Do que ele estava falando? Lee forçou seu cérebro, até retornar a conversa. Oh, certo, eles estavam falando sobre Gai-sensei! - Seu professor insistia em indicar ao Hokage para que comesse o bento que ele embalou e em fazer uma pausa para almoçar, para que pudessem apostar uma corrida.

\- Claro! Gai-sensei acredita piamente nos laços que se formam entre companheiros no campo de batalha. Uma amizade forjada no calor da guerra é tão resistente quanto o mais forte aço. Mas, como amizade, também deve ser nutrida e cultivada!

A resposta que se seguiu fora outro gemido, e o ruivo não disse mais nada. Ele terminou seu sushi e recolheu ambas as caixas vazias, empilhando-as cuidadosamente ao seu lado. Lee pensou que sentiu, ou talvez imaginou, um pequeno aumento na pressão em seu braço, como se Gaara estivesse inclinando-se sobre ele, ligeiramente.

Eles ficam sentados em silêncio, por um longo tempo. O sentimento súbito em seu estômago deu lugar a um caloroso e relaxante conforto, que ele atribui à satisfação de uma boa refeição. Eles observavam a lua, quietamente.

Foi quando Gaara se pronunciou.

\- O sol está nascendo. Eu acompanharei você até em casa.

E, embora fosse mais rápido pular pelos telhados, eles retornaram lado a lado, sem pressa, através das ruas iluminadas.

Ainda era muito cedo para haver algum movimento, mas Lee pôde reparar, ao longe, os típicos sons das donas de casa preparando as primeiras tarefas do dia, como o assobio do vapor de gás quando acendem o fogo debaixo de suas chaleiras. Ele também conseguia ouvir seus próprios batimentos cardíacos.

Estranhou, ele não costumava a isso. Geralmente precisava se concentrar em seu cardio, para conseguir!

Quando chegaram à porta do prédio, o ruivo parou, o aguardando chegar até a porta. Lee pretendeu agradecer alegremente, seguido de um adeus, mas a expressão facial que se deparou quando se virou o impediu. Gaara exibia um sorriso suave e quase imperceptível, apenas uma inclinação dos cantos de sua boca.

Parado e abobalhado, impressionantemente, Lee não conseguiu emitir um som sequer. Nunca o havia visto assim antes.

\- Eu me diverti. – o ouviu dizer, calmamente – Vejo você novamente esta noite. - não era uma pergunta, mas Lee percebeu ou, talvez, apenas sentiu uma esperança ali.

\- Definitivamente! - ele exclamou, novamente alto demais, rompendo o silêncio ao redor deles.

Embaraçado, Lee torcia para que não tivesse arruinado o momento. Com isso, Gaara simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça, aquele sorriso pequeno e estranho ainda moldado em seus lábios, enquanto se virava para voltar ao seu hotel.

Lee correu por suas escadas, decidido a fazer uma garrafa de café forte e se preparar para treinar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte Lee já estava acordado, vestindo suas polainas, quando Gaara pousou no peitoril de sua janela. Após uma breve soneca poderosa e uma rodada revigorante de flexões de braço para acordar seu corpo, ele estava mais do que pronto para passar outra noite em claro.

\- Olá! - cumprimentou, tentando estar consciente do seu volume dessa vez.

Ele vinha falando muito alto, e, depois de uma cuidadosa reconsideração de suas ações na noite anterior (repetida em vários detalhes vívidos por sua memória durante todo o fluxo de seu regime de treinamento), Lee percebeu que cometera alguns erros. Precisava ser mais atencioso com os outros que estavam tentando repousar, é claro. Além disso, havia uma certa solenidade implícita no horário que Gaara escolhia aparecer. Ser muito barulhento interromperia a magia de estar acordado quando todo mundo na aldeia permanecia dormindo.

\- Lee. – o ruivo apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta, e entrou no quarto. Seus ombros irradiavam uma tensão silenciosa sob o tecido vinho de suas vestes. A cabaça na cintura silvava com o silencioso movimentar da areia. Ele parecia perturbado, inquieto, completamente diferente da sua abordagem calma na noite anterior.

\- Está tudo bem? - Lee acabou perguntando, sem pensar.

Os olhos verdes se ampliaram, na área onde as sobrancelhas deveriam subir.

\- Meu chakra está sob perfeito controle.

Rindo, Lee se aproximou dele.

\- Oh, eu não consigo sentir nada assim! É que você parece um pouco tenso.

Gaara fixou o olhar diretamente em seu rosto. É como se estivesse tentando ver através do que dizia, detectar se falava a verdade. E é claro que Lee entendia que, acima de tudo, Gaara não queria que as pessoas tivessem medo dele. Crescer como um excluído social tinha seu preço, e ele até pode dizer que sabe disso por experiência própria. Era difícil desligar-se do receio de que ainda te vejam do jeito que viam quando criança.

Lee só conseguia imaginar o quão devia ser horrível que ele, além de lidar contra provocação e ignorância do povo, tenha que sustentar o peso dos temores de toda uma aldeia em seus ombros... Isso ainda após passar a infância em profunda negligência emocional e isolamento.

Diferentemente de si, que conseguira enfrentar as adversidades de seus colegas de classe e família através do caloroso respeito de seu professor e equipe, que conquistou por meio de trabalho árduo e determinação, Gaara ainda se esforçava através de manobras políticas para ganhar o respeito de seu povo. Ele continua, até hoje, a lutar para ser visto como um protetor em vez de uma ameaça, um escudo ao invés de uma espada.

Lee o notou se inclinar um pouco em sua direção, desconfiado, e manteve seu olhar inabalável. Não tinha medo. Ele genuinamente estava preocupado com seu amigo. Finalmente, após um longo momento, o ouviu falar.

\- Hoje é noite de lua cheia. - e Gaara não disse nada além.

Lee não questionou isso.

\- Bem, eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos ir ao campo de treinamento e espairecer! Eu não consegui me exercitar tanto quanto eu pretendia hoje.

Claro que ele não citou que passou o dia inteiro distraído, planejando o que fariam à noite. E nem que a sensação nauseante e enfastiada no seu estômago não tinha passado, mesmo depois que estava no chão.

Não esperava que Gaara aceitasse, entretanto. Afinal, ele é o Kazekage e, provavelmente seria um rebaixamento de suas capacidades lutar contra um chuunin, independentemente da proximidade de sua amizade. Ele sempre se recusara a o enfrentar quando o desafiava no passado, desde sua primeira batalha, normalmente dizendo que tinha um cronograma a manter.

Mas é claro que, aqui e agora, não teria espaço para planejar qualquer desculpas como aquela...

\- Tudo bem.

Lee se sentiu emocionar com aquela simples resposta.

\- Ótimo! - e socou o ar com entusiasmo – Tenho alguns novos movimentos para oponentes de longo alcance que eu quero experimentar!

O ruivo acenou com a cabeça, alcançando e abaixando o punho que Lee mantinha estendido. Ele o segurou por um longo momento, antes de soltar.

\- Não vou lutar contra você com toda a minha força. Esta será apenas uma disputa amigável. Está no meio da noite, e não estou interessado em causar um incidente diplomático destruindo seu campo de treinamento.

\- Claro! - exclamou em resposta, embora internamente estivesse um pouco desapontado. - Siga-me!

Com isso, Lee pulou de sua janela, aguardando o sussurrar calmo da areia seguir em seu encalço.

Quando chegaram ao campo de treinamento, Lee podia se sentir tremendo de emoção. Ele passou para o lado oposto do lugar, se posicionando entre dois postes, a mão esquerda atrás das costas e o braço direito estendido.

\- Melhor de três? - perguntou, direcionado ao rapaz de pé do outro lado, de braços cruzados.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Certo!

Com um entusiasmo nem um pouco contido, Lee se pôs em ação. Mas, o que esperava da luta era bem diferente do que, de fato, recebeu. Familiarizado com o costume do oponente, presumiu que Gaara ficasse enraizado em seu lugar, utilizando a areia para atacar por ele.

Como estava ansioso por isso, havia preparado vários contramovimentos para o escudo, inclusive alguns que, se os calculasse corretamente, deveriam causar uma vibração que o perturbasse por tempo suficiente para atravessá-lo. No entanto, não foi o que aconteceu. E o surpreendeu imensamente, quando, em vez de ficar parado, Gaara avançou, o enfrentando diretamente.

Cara a cara, foi atacado através de vários chutes, pressionado de perto e forçado a recuar. Seu espaço pessoal foi invadido, até seus peitos quase se tocarem, então sentiu uma corda de areia o agarrando por trás, puxando suas pernas e o desequilibrando de encontro ao chão.

Lee se permitiu rir alto, em deleite.

\- Gaara! Eu nunca vi você usar taijutsu antes! - comentou enquanto recuava.

Pressionando ainda mais, Gaara reduziu seu espaço útil para movimentação. Ele não chegava a ser tão rápido nem tão flexível quanto Lee, mas tinha em sua vantagem a surpresa, a onda de curiosidade que o distraía e, claro, sua areia.

Eles trocaram vários golpes, Gaara bloqueando mais dois chutes que lhe foram desferidos. E, então, se aproximou, forçando o ninja da folha ao limite do campo de treino.

\- Eu tenho treinado com nosso especialista taijutsu, a fim de melhor contra-atacar ataques de perto. Você se lembra de Shira, do segundo exame chuunin?

Lee permaneceu encantado.

\- Sim, claro! Mas, se você está treinando em taijutsu, como que você não veio disputar comigo antes?

E desviou por trás da linha de visão de Gaara, tentando desferir-lhe um golpe por trás. A barreira de areia se ergueu ao seu encontro.

\- Eu geralmente não tenho tempo para competições, quando estou aqui à negócios.

 _Então não ter tempo o suficiente, realmente, não era uma desculpa._ Leese deliciou em pensamento. Gaara estava disposto a lutar contra ele o tempo todo, talvez até o visse como um adversário digno.

Ao Gaara se virar e estender a mão, uma onda de espinhos grossos se levantou por trás dele, que o rebateu com um uppercut. Quando teve seu ataque bloqueado por um chute, Lee girou, pousando à suas costas. Ali viu sua abertura.

Foi quando, se esquivou por entre as pernas de Gaara e desferiu-lhe um chute no peito. Desviando de uma onda de areia, no último momento, Lee deixou o impulso levá-lo para a frente, no intuito de pousar-lhe um golpe de palma inferior, bem entre os olhos.

\- Pon..! - ele começou falar, no caminho do ataque.

Quando, bruscamente sua mão se afastou, ouriçada com partículas de areia e a fachada do rosto atingido de Gaara rachou e começou a cair.

\- Não é justo! Gaara, eu não posso marcar um ponto enquanto contenho a força dos meus socos se você estiver usando a armadura de areia!

\- Muito bem...

Com isso o viu recuar, próximo a si. A areia silvou em seu ajuntamento, retornando à cabaça. Recordava-se dele já ter mencionado antes que sempre usava aquele jutsu protetivo quando viajava para alguma nação estrangeira. Mesmo em uma aldeia aliada e acompanhado por sua guarda pessoal, o risco de uma tentativa de assassinato era maior aqui em Konoha do que em Suna.

Lee sabia ainda, que a armadura de areia era pesada e drenava toda a resistência de seu usuário. Isso também significava que raramente havia visto a pele nua de Gaara, certamente nunca de perto. Algo sobre a ideia de enfrentá-lo pele contra pele fez com que um arrepio insípido percorresse toda a extensão de sua coluna vertebral. A sensação de agitação em seu estômago também aumentara. Sentia como se flores estivessem desabrochando em seu peito.

Claro, o esforço e a emoção de uma boa luta podiam fazer isso a uma pessoa.

\- Você ainda marcou o ponto. - Gaara continuou, se organizando para recomeçar.

Voltando à sua posição, Lee se preparou para o início da segunda rodada. Admitia ter sido surpreendido na primeira, mas não iria deixar acontecer novamente. Sabendo que, agora, além da areia, teria de lidar com taijutsu, significava que precisava modificar sua abordagem um pouco.

\- Pronto, preparar, vai!

Lee executou uma série de manobras aéreas que o levaram para trás de Gaara. Antes que o ruivo pudesse se virar, o atacou, rasteiro, encaixando seu pé por trás do calcanhar e lhe atrapalhando, temporariamente, o equilíbrio com o empuxo. Como previsto, a areia se moveu e o estabilizou em seus tornozelos e, com seus pés imobilizados por sua própria arma, ele se encontrava na posição perfeita para a execução de um ataque de corpo.

O antebraço de Lee desviou outra outra onda e preparou seu golpe, mas se surpreendeu quando a areia não só o bloqueou, mas o empurrou para o chão sobre suas costas, prendendo suas pernas. Em um instante, conseguiu sentiu o peso do outro por cima de si, seus quadris encaixados um pouco acima de sua cintura, o prendendo.

Derrubado, Lee tentou se erguer nos cotovelos para retirá-lo de sua chave, mas percebeu os espinhos de areia pairando em uma distância ínfima acima de seus braços e ombros. Mover-se implicaria em furar-se naqueles pontos. Foi quando dois dedos brancos o bateram na testa, num peteleco.

\- Ponto.

E eles ficaram lá, congelados por um minuto. Os peitos pesando com o esforço, rodeados pela areia.

O desabrochar que Lee havia sentido no peito, agora se afundou para o intestino e seu rosto ficou quente. Em seu interior, parecia que estava sendo imprensado por vinhas, como a torre de uma princesa de contos de fadas, revestido em ervas daninhas e espinhos. Queria abrir a boca para falar, mas tinha medo de que, se fizesse isso, as videiras cresceriam por sua garganta e as flores se derramariam de sua boca. Ele nem ao menos tinha certeza do que queria dizer ou fazer, mas fosse o que quer que fosse, sabia que não deveria. Gaara estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração.

A mão dele permanecia tocando sua testa. A maré crescente de flores em sua garganta ameaçava estrangulá-lo, a qualquer minuto. Olhando para ele, à luz da lua, pôde vislumbrar uma linha fina e clara abaixo do olho direito. Parecia uma lágrima, ou uma gota de suor. Nunca havia visto aquilo, embora, com seus corpos tão perto, conseguisse sentir emanar até o calor do esforço sobre ele.

Uma expressão diferente se passava pelo rosto, comumente impassível, do ruivo. Um rápido alargar dos olhos, com um quase imperceptível contrair de lábios. O verde diferente de suas pupilas brilhava, parecendo mais animalístico que nunca. Ele aparentava um pouco ameaçador em sua visão.

Mas, de repente, ele recuou.

\- Nós terminamos. – disse Gaara e, simplesmente, levantou-se.

A areia ao seu redor colapsou em duas partes. Uma pequena quantidade correu de volta para o recipiente de origem, o restante, presumivelmente extraído do chão, dissolveu-se de volta à terra. Gaara bateu as mãos em suas pernas, limpando a calça, um gesto estranho e inquieto para ele.

\- Espere! - Lee gritou, se levantando. - E a terceira rodada? Ninguém ganhou!

E ele se sentiu fixar naquele olhar estranho que era dirigido a si. Se movendo de seu rosto, pelos braços, até a cintura, e retornando.

\- Nós chamaremos de empate. – o tom de Gaara é final.

Sem espaço para discussões, Lee se pôs então, a sacudir a poeira de seus braços e pernas, resmungando ligeiramente. O desapontamento de uma luta inacabada drenou o estranho sentimento de seu peito. Realmente queria muito ver se poderia derrotar o Kazekage, mesmo que fosse apenas em uma disputa amigável.

Gaara já estava se movendo em um ritmo apressado pelo campo, então Lee teve de correr para recuperar a distância.

Eles se estabeleceram em um banco de pedra nas extremidades da relva. Retirando uma garrafa da mochila que trouxe, Lee o ofereceu um pouco, tendo os dedos roçados pela mão que aceitou o gesto, tal qual noite anterior. A sensação do toque incomodava e persistia em sua mão, enquanto Gaara tomava um longo gole de água. A linha pálida da garganta dele se destacava contra o vermelho escuro do colarinho alto da camisa que trajava.

Recebendo a garrafa de volta, Lee não conseguiu resistir em permitir que seus dedos se tocassem novamente. Bebendo a sua porção, tentava desviar os pensamentos que permeavam sua mente a respeito do fato de que os lábios do outro estavam exatamente onde os seus estavam agora. Que suas bocas tocaram o mesmo lugar.

 _Um beijo indireto_ , ele pensou, então imediatamente descartou, se recriminando. _Apenas amigos, compartilhando uma garrafa de água após uma animado treinamento._

Sentindo o peso do olhar em cima de si, Lee decidiu iniciar uma conversação.

\- Então, o que é isso embaixo do seu olho? - soltou, logo fechando a boca e desejando que nunca mais falasse novamente.

De maneira típica, Gaara não pareceu notar a grosseira de sua pergunta.

\- É uma cicatriz. Não se lembra? Você me deu.

Diante aquela informação, por um segundo, Lee procurou na própria memória. Lembrava-se de tê-lo chutado na bochecha direita durante a luta nos primeiros exames de chuunin, mas ele pensava que jinchuurikis...

\- Eu pensava que jinchuurikis tinham alta capacidade de regeneração. Eu não achei que você poderia ter cicatrizes. - comentou abruptamente, em voz alta, antes mesmo de pensar.

 _O que há de errado comigo? Certamente a ultima coisa que Gaara gostaria seria falar sobre a época em que costumava ser um recipiente demoníaco._

O Kazekage, porém, permanecia cômodo.

\- Isso é verdade, mas o fator de cura é controlável e requer esforço para induzir. Eu escolhi manter a cicatriz como uma lembrança da primeira vez que fui ferido. Você foi a primeira pessoa a alcançar-me, a primeira pessoa a me causar dor externamente, em vez de internamente. Essa cicatriz é um memorial disso.

Lee acabou sem muita certeza de como responder àquilo. Buscou por algo para falar que não trouxesse memórias do passado horrível de Gaara ou de seu breve tempo como inimigos e estava prestes a falar, até ser interrompido.

\- Eu também tenho outra. - Gaara continuou e, ainda irradiando aquela estranha tensão, seus dedos se contorceram, pressionando no colarinho alto de sua camisa.

\- Uh? - Lee perdeu completamente o fio da conversa, distraído pelo movimento errático das mãos dele.

Então, sem aviso, Gaara começou a desabotoar sua gola. Lee entrou em pânico.

 _O que ele está fazendo? Ele está se despindo?_

Lee ficou completamente sem concentração, instável. Seu amigo parecia ter ficado repentinamente louco.

Mas então, Gaara baixou o lado esquerdo do tecido e, reluzindo sob a fraca luz pálida, Lee conseguiu ver o vislumbre relevado de uma cicatriz em forma de queimadura na frente do ombro, logo abaixo da clavícula dele. Sem pensar, ele se aproximou mais para ter uma visão melhor.

\- Sasuke Uchiha me atingiu aqui com um golpe relâmpago, o chidori. Foi a maior dor que eu já senti na vida. - sua voz ressoava inesperadamente próxima.

Lee pensou que fazia sentido. Quando criança, Gaara era imprevisível, impulsivo e um tanto fixado em causar dor aos outros enquanto evitava em si mesmo. Não era surpreendente que mantivesse totens para lembrá-lo de ocasiões significativas em sua vida, mesmo que seu método não fosse lá muito convencional.

Por outro lado, Lee sentia-se completamente sobrecarregado com a extensão de pele revelada, pelo fato de que Gaara não havia reerguido sua defesa mesmo após pararem de lutar. Antes que pudesse refletir a respeito, sua mão se estendeu em direção à forma irregular e deformada.

\- Você pode tocá-lo.

Nervoso, Lee tentou abrir a boca desculpar-se pela invasão, mas as palavras formaram um nó em sua garganta. Então, em vez de falar, se moveu. Sua palma se conectou com a pele nua e, delicadamente, ele percorreu os dedos sobre a borda da cicatriz, rastreando o perímetro onde a mancha dava lugar a uma tez mais clara e sem defeitos.

A tensão pesada que veio se construindo entre eles à noite toda veio à tona. Os olhos do ruivo se fecharam em um suspiro e, se inclinando para mais perto, Lee pressionou toda a palma da mão pelo espaço cedido do ombro.

\- Isso dói? - ele sussurrou, quietamente, sua garganta ainda apertada.

Gaara não abriu os olhos. Não moveu um só músculo além da boca.

\- Não – disse, simplesmente. - Comicha às vezes, ou repuxa. Mas não machuca.

Sim, Lee estava bem familiarizado à cicatrizes. Conhecia bem as imperfeições da pele recém formada que nunca se mantém tão confortável quanto a original. Ele entendia da coceira da carne que nunca poderia ser arranhada.

Queria dizer alguma coisa, para deixar Gaara saber que são parecidos nesse ponto, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras.

\- É claro, você sabe disso.

Quando percebeu o tom parcamente audível, se impressionou com a percepção que o ruivo tinha. Seu coração inundou com o caloroso carinho da camaradagem, forjado em batalha e construído em experiência compartilhada. Embora não lhe fosse bastante familiar, tinha certeza de que esse sentimento em seu peito era o sentimento do fortalecimento de um vínculo de amizade entre os dois. Quão sortudo Lee era em ter um amigo assim!

Os dois sentaram-se ali por muito tempo, o mundo em silêncio à sua volta. Absolutamente imóvel, Lee podia sentir a tensão da noite drenar ao redor de Gaara, enquanto mantinha a palma em seu ombro. Os dedos distraídos ao longo da marca.

Eventualmente, o ruivo falou.

\- Este banco é desconfortável.

Voltando a si, Lee recolheu rapidamente sua mão e a sacudiu, para dissipar o entorpecimento ainda presente do toque.

\- Nós poderíamos sentar no chão – ofereceu.

E não obteve resposta. Gaara simplesmente escorregou para o tapete abaixo.

Ali, na borda do campo de treino, a grama era espessa e exuberante. A floresta densa ao redor da aldeia abria-se para uma extensão de terras nuas, oferecendo uma excelente visão do céu noturno. As estrelas estavam cheias e eram incontáveis na noite, embora empalidecessem ao lado da lua cheia. A vasta extensão sideral do céu se estendia acima dos dois enquanto eles se faziam mais confortáveis.

Gaara sentou-se um tanto rígido, com as mãos por trás dele o apoiando. Percebendo que ele não havia abotoado a gola, Lee reparou em como o arco de seu pescoço se esticava delicadamente, distraidamente para trás enquanto olhava para o céu.

Como se encorajasse seu amigo a relaxar um pouco, decidiu, então, jogar-se em suas costas, de pernas estiradas e mãos próximas a cintura, embora estivesse dolorosamente consciente da proximidade de sua mão com a dele. Apenas alguns centímetros escassos separavam a ponta dos dedos. Levaria apenas um mínimo movimento de qualquer uma das partes, para junta-las.

\- As estrelas estão realmente bonitas esta noite, hein? - Lee comentou, capturando a atenção.

O olhar verde repousou no espaço entre as mãos, mas não houve resposta. Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça, só uma pequena inclinação, antes de voltar para o céu.

Impávido, Lee continuou.

\- Olha, você pode ver Altair e Vega daqui. Vai ter o festival Tanabata em breve, quase esqueci. - e fez uma pausa por um tempo, medindo a falta de retorno. - Vocês comemoram Tanabata em Suna?

\- Não. – Gaara falou, simplesmente.

\- Oh, bem, é para celebrar a reunião de Orihime e Hikoboshi. Vê aquelas duas estrelas brilhantes? - Lee apontou para duas estrelas de cada lado da Via Láctea.

\- Sim, Altair e Vega. Você acabou de dizer.

\- Certo. A lenda conta que essas duas estrelas são na verdade uma princesa e um pastor de vacas. A princesa, Orihime, era uma tecelã, e ela estava tão absorvida em seu trabalho que nunca poderia procurar o amor. Então, um dia, seu pai providenciou que conhecesse Hikoboshi, um pastor de vacas, que morava do outro lado do rio... a Via Láctea, ali. - gesticulou e continuou – Eles se apaixonaram instantaneamente, mas isso fez com que negligenciassem seus trabalhos. Orihime se afastou de seu tear e Hikoboshi deixou as vacas correrem pelo céu. Então, o pai de Orihime lançou o rio entre eles. Agora, eles só podem se encontrar uma vez por ano, quando um bando de pega-rabudas criam uma ponte para atravessarem o rio e se verem. - explodindo esta informação quase que em uma única respiração, Lee riu um pouco, limpando as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos. Alguma coisa sobre esta história sempre o deixava emocionado. Aquelas pobres estrelas, separadas por uma distância tão grande e só vendo sua pessoa mais preciosa uma vez por ano.

Voltou os olhos para Gaara, que não aparentava particularmente estar impressionado. Ele ainda permanecia apenas olhando para cima, impassivelmente.

\- De qualquer forma, o festival é ótimo. Todo mundo se veste à caráter e tem barracas com comida e jogos. E todos escrevem um desejo para pendurar em um ramo de bambu.

Apenas zunindo em resposta, Gaara fechou os olhos, se acomodando em seus braços. Os ombros dele notavelmente relaxaram enquanto continuava a ouvir sobre o festival. Lee contou as histórias engraçadas do ano passado, como Naruto ter ficado doente em uma disputa de comer com Chouji e como Gai-sensei competiu e quase ganhou o concurso de Miss Tanabata.

O ruivo mal participava do diálogo, mas era perceptível que se acomodara melhor. Parecia quase calmo ou, talvez, apenas menos tenso.

Gradualmente, o brilho da lua cheia desvaneceu-se ao menear do nascer do sol. O som dos grilos foi desaparecendo, dando lugar ao coro do amanhecer dos pardais e dos carriças. Finalmente, Gaara abriu os olhos.

\- É de manhã – disse ele, sem introduções, e ergueu-se, abotoando a gola de sua camisa e se colocando a caminhar na direção do apartamento.

Demorando um tempo para se recompor, Lee afastou a sonolência da noite de seus olhos. Se apressando em levantar, conseguiu acompanha-lo, após alguns passos apressados.

Mas, quando chegaram à porta de seu prédio, Lee admitia não ter muita certeza do que dizer, então apenas agradeceu.

\- Obrigado pela luta!

Os olhos verdes o encaravam de maneira estranha, novamente. E Gaara não respondeu de início, mas, finalmente disse:

\- Vejo você à noite. - e, sem outras palavras, se virou e começou a caminhar de volta para o hotel.

Foi então que Lee subiu as escadas para que pudesse, em sua janela, ver Gaara se afastar. Quando ele chegou ao fim do quarteirão, quase não conseguiu distinguir o fluxo de areia subindo e se assentando sobre o rosto e mãos, enquanto ele restaurava sua armadura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hoje, Lee havia tirado uma longa pausa para almoço. Sabia que estava negligenciando seu treinamento, mas prometeu a si que iria compensar com mil burpees antes de dormir.

É só que... Ele vinha pensando muito em flores nos últimos dias, por algum motivo. E Gaara tinha mencionado que gostava de cuidar de plantas. E Gai-sensei sempre dizia que toda a força do mundo será inútil se você não tem alguém para proteger - não que isso seja particularmente relevante. Lee acabou, então, por pensar que Gaara poderia estar interessado em conhecer algumas das floras locais.

Sentindo-se justificado, ele adentrou no recinto quente e perfumado da Floricultura Yamanaka.

\- Lee! - Ino o cumprimentou, alegremente, por trás do balcão. Seu sorriso era radiante. Os tempos de paz fizeram muito bem a ela. Durante a guerra, sempre parecia um tanto tragada e esparsa com o estresse. - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

A questão pegou Lee de surpresa, não esperava ser confrontado por uma escolha tão cedo. Ele olhou ao redor, sentindo-se sobrecarregado com tantas possibilidades.

Camellias de todas as cores explodiam em um bem disposto display num balde próximo. As cabeças de cravos cor-de-rosa e branco pareciam vibrar em vasos transbordantes. Um grupo perfumado de lavanda florescia à sua esquerda. No balcão, a loira arrumava artisticamente um punhado de narcisos em uma floreira.

Inundado com tanta cor, aroma, luz e significado, Lee parou por um instante para procurar nas memórias de sua época na academia. Embora os meninos não tivessem que frequentar aulas sobre arranjos florais, recordava-se de Tenten recitando os significados das várias flores.

Ele hesitou, incerto, sobre um buquê de lírios em várias formas. Os pequenos e brancos significavam doçura, ou era pureza? E um deles significava vingança, ou era riqueza? Ou lesbianismo? Não, lírios provavelmente não seriam as flores certas.

Lee nunca fora bom nas artes mais delicadas de ser um ninja. Era muito melhor em resolver problemas com seus punhos. Balançando a cabeça para esvaziá-la e sem se resolver, ele acabou por decidir se ater ao que conhecia, e se aproximou do balcão.

\- Você escolheu alguma coisa? - Ino o perguntou, distraída.

\- Hum... você tem lótus?

Os olhos dela se ampliam ao gaguejo. Ela sugou o ar através de sua boca.

\- Sim, Lee, mas elas demoram muito para crescer e são plantas sensíveis, então podem ser um pouco caras. Você está tentando impressionar alguém ou algo assim? - havia um brilho provocador em seus olhos.

\- Sim! - ele está, afinal, tentando mostrar a Gaara seu profundo e permanente respeito pela amizade e impressioná-lo com sua gratidão pelo tempo gasto juntos.

\- Uuh-la-la – Ino suspirou. - Hmm... pureza de intenções e estar longe daquele que você ama. Quem é a menina sortuda?

O rapaz se tingiu de um vermelho ofuscante

\- É... não é ...

A expressão dela, de repente, tornou-se severa.

\- Espere, Lee, não é para Sakura, é? Porque você sabe que ela não está interessada. E, por mais que eu queira fazer essa venda, não vou colocar dois dos meus amigos em uma situação estranha.

Lee se surpreendeu com o que ouviu. Ele não pensava em Sakura daquele jeito há tempos. Claro, durante a maior parte de sua adolescência, ele havia carregado aquela chama em seu coração, aguardando com esperança que um dia ela se desse conta disso e o encontrasse pacientemente a esperando, pronto para protegê-la com sua vida. Mas durante a guerra ficou claro que Sakura não precisava dele dessa maneira. Ela era mais que capaz de se proteger. E, é claro, ainda estava empenhada no sonho de ficar junto da pessoa objeto de suas próprias afeições na infância, mesmo que ele não fosse digno de ser.

Eventualmente, Lee percebera que sempre estaria por trás dela, completamente despercebido como mais que um amigo, observando-a perseguir Sasuke. E, após algumas rejeições e poucas conversas longas e cheias de lágrimas com Gai-sensei, Lee tinha optado por seguir em frente. Sakura era uma amiga querida e uma forte kunoichi a quem respeitava ao máximo, mas nada mais.

\- Não, não é para ela. - ele disse, finalmente. - É para outra pessoa.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, a florista suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, mas vou saber se você estiver mentindo para mim. - e tocou em suas próprias têmporas, em tom ameaçador.

\- Eu juro! Eu não estou. É para ... - o travar em sua garganta o impediu de pronunciar o nome.

Não que Lee tivesse vergonha de dar a Gaara uma flor, claro que não! Não há nada de vergonhoso sobre um amigo dando um presente para transmitir seu respeito, especialmente se o outro for interessado em jardinagem e poder gostar de aprender sobre botânica estrangeira. Mas, bem, Ino era um pouco fofoqueira. Não tem como ela não interpretar isso para algo a mais do que realmente é. E, em uma vila ninja, a vida de uma pessoa rapidamente se tornam da conta da de todo mundo.

Lee sentiu um olhar curioso nivelado sobre si, mas Ino não insistiu no assunto.

\- Volte em alguns dias e vou tê-lo pronto para você. - e voltou para seu arranjo.

Com isso, ele pôs-se apressadamente à caminho da porta.

\- Então... - a ouviu continuar, alheia à sua retirada - Eu ouvi que a comissão do Kazekage está na cidade...

\- Até mais, Ino! Vejo você depois!

Se despedindo, Lee praticamente correu para fora da loja, o sininho badalando loucamente atrás dele. Uma vez mais aliviado, concentrou-se em seus afazeres, prometendo se dirigir diretamente para casa e voltar aos seus exercícios.

….

À noite, ele sentia-se a ponto de explodir de energia ilimitada com a perspectiva de passar outra madrugada com seu amigo mas, quando Gaara apareceu, aparentava cansado. Sua testa estava enrugada com fadiga e parecia que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Seu cabelo estava mais desordenado que o habitual em torno das têmporas, como se ele o tivesse esfregado.

\- Gaara, você está bem? - ele perguntou num sussurro, atento a seus vizinhos.

\- É o calor. - soltou em resposta, baixo.

Estava muito quente durante a semana inteira, embora Lee mesmo mal pudesse perceber. Konoha estava bem em meio ao verão, e com isso vinha a umidade. Até a primeira grande tempestade, o calor se acumularia o dia todo e permaneceria no ar úmido das horas noturnas.

\- Não é quente em Suna? - ele coçou a bochecha, incerto.

\- É um tipo diferente de calor, calor seco. Não estou acostumado com a umidade daqui. E também aqui não fica frio à noite. Não há alívio.

 _É claro_ , pensou, sentindo-se tolo. Buscou em seu cérebro por algo que pudesse oferecer para o aliviar do calor. _Sorvete? Não, a loja está fechada. E a piscina também não estará aberta..._

\- Oh! Nós poderíamos ir ao rio!

\- Nadar? - As sobrancelhas dele franzem levemente, duvidosas.

Lee pressionou os lábios. Claro, Gaara era de Suna, que presunção de sua parte! Ele podia até mesmo não saber como nadar! E sua armadura de areia é fraca contra a água! Seria uma violação impensável de etiqueta sugerir algo que pudesse ser tão arriscado?

\- Hum, você sabe nadar?

\- Sim. - e ele não ofereceu nenhuma explicação adicional.

\- Ótimo! Vou pegar meu traje! Você trouxe um com você?

\- Eu acho que sim. Temari, Kankuro e eu vamos passar pelo País das Ondas no nosso caminho de volta para casa.

Lee tentou o seu melhor contra o sorriso que surgiu ao imaginar Gaara em uma praia de verdade. Ele era tão pálido que provavelmente teria que usar um chapéu gigante e protetor solar com alto fator UV. Diante à imagem que surgiu, ele deveria passar a maior parte do tempo sob um guarda-chuva, mas talvez gostasse de colecionar conchas, ou explorar as rochas...

\- Ótimo! - Lee interrompeu seus próprios pensamentos – Vou me trocar e pegar algumas toalhas! - e entrou em seu quarto, tentando não bater a porta na pressa.

Uma vez que estava devidamente vestido em seus calções verdes e uma camisa rosa um pouco fina que costumava usar principalmente como pijama, separou um par de toalhas macias.

Lee era estoico em vários aspectos, mas havia algo rejuvenescedor em envolver-se completamente em uma toalha felpuda após um mergulho longo e quente na banheira. Ele tirou suas polainas e os pesos - certamente Gai-sensei não esperaria que ele os usasse para nadar, mesmo que ainda fosse um treinamento excelente - e desenrolou suas ataduras.

À medida que calçou um par de chinelos, olhou para si mesmo no espelho. Suas cicatrizes eram um pouco feias, mas ninguém além de Gaara iria vê-lo, e ele já sabia sobre elas. Em verdade, ele mesmo as reconheceu, expressando sua compreensão sobre a importância para sua história como um ninja. Sentindo-se não tão confiante, mas, pelo menos, encorajado, Lee saiu.

Gaara estava de pé, próximo à mesa da cozinha, folheando o livro sobre linguagem de flores que havia deixado ali. Ele ergueu os olhos em sua direção.

\- Eu não sabia que você estava interessado em botânica.

\- Eu não estou, exatamente! - Lee explodiu - Eu só, hum... - não tinha certeza de como explicar o que estava pensando a respeito. _Eu tenho pensado muito em você!_ Não. _Eu queria encontrar uma flor que exprimisse o que eu sinto sobre você!_ Definitivamente não, isso simplesmente deixaria Gaara desconfortável.

\- Certo – o ouviu falar, após os vários segundos que se seguiram sem Lee terminar sua frase. - Meu traje de banho está no hotel.

….

Quando chegam à porta do quarto, Gaara voltou-se em sua direção, pressionando um dedo nos lábios em um gesto de silêncio.

\- Kankuro, provavelmente, ainda está dormindo.

Lee sentiu o rosto esquentar, olhando para os próprios braços e as pernas nus. Tinha esquecido que ele estava dividindo as acomodações com seu irmão. Um breve ímpeto de mortificação caiu sobre si. Ele não esperava que ninguém além de Gaara o visse daquele jeito. Sabia que não era exatamente um espécime deslumbrante, e suas cicatrizes pareciam bastante desagradáveis se você não estivesse preparado para vê-las.

Cruzou os dedos atrás das costas, rezando para que Kankuro ainda estivesse dormindo. Porém, suas esperanças caíram por terra no momento em que a porta se abriu. Uma frecha de luz do corredor iluminou o cômodo e ele ouviu alguém lá dentro se mexer.

\- Que infernos...? Gaara, é você?

\- Sim, e o Lee. Volte a dormir.

Seguindo Gaara para dentro dos aposentos, na escuridão Lee mal conseguia distinguir a silhueta de Kankuro se elevando e sentando na cama do lado oposto, a mais próxima da janela.

O ouviu bocejar longamente.

\- Como diabos vou voltar a dormir com um cara aleatório no meu quarto?

\- É o Lee. - ouviu a voz de Gaara repetir, bruscamente.

Lee não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz no escuro, mas podia visualizá-lo revirar os olhos enquanto respondia.

\- Certo, é o Lee, tanto faz. Eu estou acordado, de qualquer jeito. - ele espalhou seus pés contra o chão, para se levantar.

\- Faça como quiser. - e Gaara acendeu as luzes.

\- Auugh! - Kankuro cambaleou para trás em sua cama, com um braço jogado sobre os olhos – Caralho, cê pode ao menos avisar antes?

\- Você disse que estava acordado – Gaara franziu a boca de uma maneira que seria quase penoso. Em seu rosto, a expressão era cômica. Parecia que provara algo desagradável.

Lee permanecia impressionado com a casualidade de da discussão. Não chegou a te-los visto interagir muitas vezes, e quando sim, tendia a estar em um contexto formal, com Kankuro atuando como guarda-costas do Kazekage. Recordava-se do receio com o qual ele se referia ao irmão caçula há tantos anos nos exames chuunin. Obviamente, as coisas mudaram desde então, mas não esperava que os dois brincassem como adolescentes. Sentiu o coração aquecer com a perspectiva de que Gaara tivesse um irmão tão maravilhoso, capaz de superar a escuridão de sua infância e proporcionar-lhe o genuíno calor e companheirismo de um típico relacionamento familiar.

Kankuro finalmente se pôs de pé e coçou a barriga. Estava claramente em um sono profundo antes, suas calças de pijama estampadas com fantoches estavam amassadas. Sem pintura no rosto e com os cabelos descobertos, ele era quase irreconhecível. Parecia diferente, e mesmo mais jovem, com a marca da fronha do travesseiro estampada em sua bochecha e traços de tinta roxa manchando sob a linha de seus cabelos.

\- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo... - ele começou, consultando o despertador entre as duas camas estreitas do hotel, - Três e meia da manhã?

Lee abriu a boca para responder, mas Gaara o cortou,

\- Você sabe onde meu traje de banho está?

\- Na lateral da sua mochila - Kankuro respondeu quase que instantaneamente, então - Espera, vocês estão indo nadar?

O irmão não pretendeu responder, apenas agarrou o que Lee presumiu ser sua mochila e desapareceu no pequeno banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dele e deixando-o como único foco da atenção de Kankuro.

Parecendo estar completamente acordado agora, Kankuro o olhou de cima abaixo. Lee se preparou para que ele dissesse alguma coisa sobre sua aparência, mas apenas o ouviu assobiar e dizer.

\- Cara durão, hein?

Sem muita certeza de como responder a isso, Lee não disse nada, apenas o retribuiu com um sorriso fraco e um polegar para cima. A pose Nice Guy era conhecida pela sua capacidade de suavizar todas as interações interpessoais estranhas.

Kankuro piscou, sua testa franzida em confusão.

\- Certo... - ele continuou – Então, o que lhe deu a ideia de nadar no meio da noite?

\- Gaara disse que estava quente! Não há melhor cura para o calor do verão do que um mergulho rejuvenescedor nas águas frescas e refrescantes do rio de Konoha!

\- Tudo bem, cara, eu não preciso de uma dissertação. - ele ergueu as mãos, como se fosse parar o assalto de tantas palavras. - Sim, o pirralho nunca conseguiu lidar com a umidade. Ele é um pouco chuckwalla, sabia.

\- Ele é o que? - Lee nunca ouvira falar de tal coisa em sua vida. Ele estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo, pronto para defender a honra de seu amigo.

\- Você sabe... algo como um lagarto do deserto? Um chuckwalla. - Kankuro suspirou. - Deixa pra lá. Sabe, Gaara está falando sem parar sobre você desde que chegamos aqui.

A revelação pegou Lee de surpresa.

\- Sobre mim?

Ele riu.

\- Tanto quanto pode se considerar que ele fale muito sobre qualquer coisa, sim. Eu quase não posso alongar meu pescoço sem ele começar... - e baixou o tom como uma imitação da voz grave e monotônica do irmão - "Lee disse que Tiger Balm é a melhor coisa para músculos doloridos".

Lee estava abrindo a boca, prestes a exaltar os incríveis poderes rejuvenescedores do Tiger Balm, mas parou diante uma palma erguida, novamente. Kankuro olhou cautelosamente para a direção do lavabo, onde podia ouvir o irmão ainda se movimentando. E se voltou para ele novamente, falando baixo:

\- Ouça, Lee, eu sei que você e Gaara são amigos há muito tempo.

\- Sim! - ele exclamou. - Através do poder da juventude, desenvolvemos o laço excepcional de uma amizade íntima entre compatriotas!

Kankuro moveu sua mão em um gesto de "fique quieto".

\- Certo, e isso é ótimo. Fantástico. Eu sei que Gaara não tem muitos amigos e estou feliz por ele ter você. Mas isso... - ele gesticulou entre Lee e a porta do banheiro, ainda fechada – parece diferente. Isso não parece como todas as vezes ele saía para comer ramen tarde da noite com Naruto e voltava para casa doente do estômago. Eu não sei o que é e eu necessariamente não quero, ou preciso, saber, mas só... tenha cuidado com ele, está bem?

\- Eu prometo ...! - Lee estava prestes a lançar um discurso apaixonado sobre como pretendia manter sua amizade com o mais alto padrão de devoção e dignidade, quando a porta abriu e Gaara saiu do banheiro.

Ele estava vestindo algo que parecia um traje de natação no estilo dos anos 20, uma peça única com finas listras horizontais vermelhas e brancas. Ele parecia, em uma palavra, adorável. Lee sentiu que seus olhos se expandiram e um sorriso começou a ameaçar atravessar seu rosto, mas rapidamente o encolheu para uma expressão mais neutra.

\- Eu esqueci meus chinelos – Gaara disse, então olhando repetidamente entre os dois que ficaram no quarto. Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar, seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco. - Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? - sem rodeios, fez apenas uma pergunta.

\- Você pode pegar os meus! - Lee ofereceu, com entusiasmo, correndo para pegar seus sapatos que deixara na entrada.

\- Os seus são muito grandes para mim, Lee, e você vai machucar os pés. - e se voltou para o irmão, enquanto o outro estava começando a explicar em como andar com os pés descalços seria um treinamento excelente – Kankuro.

Desconversando, Kankuro lhe ergueu a mão, em um gesto de conciliação.

\- Ahh, eu estava apenas dizendo a ele o quão rabugento você é sobre calor.

Gaara estreitou os olhos, mas pareceu satisfeito com essa resposta. Ele acenou com a cabeça e se virou.

\- Estou pronto para ir. - e começou a andar.

Deixado, de novo, para trás, Lee o perseguiu em passos rápidos pelo corredor, ainda estendendo os chinelos e insistindo para que os levasse. Quando alcançaram a saída do hotel, ele puxou Gaara pelo braço. Não podia deixar seu amigo simplesmente andar com os pés descalços na rua!

\- Por favor! - quase gritou – Pegue os sapatos!

Gaara parou, finalmente, mas sem fazer nenhum movimento para aceitar sua oferta.

\- Lee, as pessoas ainda estão dormindo. - ele o censurou, murmurando. Lee fechou a boca imediatamente. - Não consigo usar os seus, eles são muito grandes. Eu ficarei bem. - com isso, bateu o calcanhar duas vezes na madeira do batente da entrada. Aquilo fez um som vazio e suave. - Armadura de areia.

Sentindo-se constrangido, Lee recolheu sua mão para trás.

\- Claro! - no entanto, ainda se sentia culpado em calçar sapatos quando Gaara não estava usando nada, então disse - Eu não usarei os meus, de qualquer jeito! - seria um ótimo exercício de treinamento para suportar o terreno desigual.

\- Tudo bem. - e Gaara se afastou, entrando na rua.

…

Ao chegarem ao rio, o ruivo levou um momento para dobrar meticulosamente sua toalha e colocá-la, suave sobre chão, com sua cabaça descansando logo em cima. Lee deixou seus itens em uma pilha qualquer e se apressou em se despir. Enquanto sua camisa estava no meio da cabeça, ouviu a sussurração da armadura de areia retornando para seu recipiente e olhou para Gaara. Podia ver uma linha úmida de suor brilhar em sua nuca e ele se sentiu estranhamente impelido a esticar-se e limpá-lo para ele.

 _Ou lambê-lo._

Mas, empurrando seus pensamentos a uma direção mais apropriada, Lee chicoteou sua camisa fora e se jogou no rio em uma bola de canhão.

A água é refrescante, turva perto do fundo onde perturbara uma camada de limo. Lee permaneceu submerso por um momento, reunindo seus pensamentos de volta ao normal e deixando o frio drenar o calor de seu rosto. Quando emergiu, viu Gaara entrar suavemente pela borda. Mergulhando e ressurgindo, ele afastou os cabelos molhados dos olhos.

Mesmo distante, Lee acreditou poder ouvir seu suspiro de alívio. Os fios ruivos, já escuros ao luar, pareciam quase pretos quando molhados e ele não pôde deixar de notar algumas gotículas de água prateada despencando-lhe pela testa e escorrendo por seu pescoço. Com o cabelo empurrado para trás, toda a moldura elegante de seu rosto era visível - suas maçãs altas, seu queixo fino e pontiagudo, o ângulo suave de sua mandíbula.

Antes de pensar a respeito, Lee deixou seu lugar, se aproximando.

\- Como está?

\- Está bom.

\- É ainda mais frio em direção ao meio – ele ofereceu, apontando a onde se referia. - A água é mais profunda lá. - Gaara estava se equilibrando torpemente, perto do banco de terra, então Lee se perguntou se ele talvez não conseguisse nadar muito bem, no fim das contas. - Ou você pode ficar por aqui. Se preferir. - completou, desajeitado.

\- Não, tudo bem. - ele se virou, desastrosamente, até que estivesse flutuando de costas. Usou suas pernas para se mover para onde foi apontado, suas mãos, inábeis, remando para mantê-lo boiando.

Lee o seguiu em seus incertos movimentos, acompanhando-o em uma remada de costas lentas. Ele se desafiava a fazer cada empuxo perfeito, de modo que não o ultrapasse. Mesmo assim, era um esforço, se mover tão devagar.

Quando alcançam a parte mais funda, Gaara permaneceu flutuando. Só se movia ocasionalmente, apenas o suficiente para se manter à tona. O rio ainda estava quieto. Lee mantinha-se chutando água obedientemente, ao lado dele.

Não era exatamente o que esperava de um passeio ao rio. Lee geralmente se imersava em auto competições sempre que ia nadar - afinal, é um excelente exercício de treinamento de baixo impacto! - mas, talvez este seja um desafio de um tipo diferente. Se prometeu, então, que continuaria ali até Gaara estar pronto para partir, mesmo que leve a noite toda! Se não fizer isso, ele vai...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o ouviu falar.

\- Você pode nadar se quiser. Posso perceber que está inquieto. Estarei bem aqui.

\- Certo! - e Lee o saudou, com as pernas ainda agitando a água.

Imediatamente ele se lançou em direção ao outro banco, pretendendo completar dez voltas antes da próxima vez que Gaara se desequilibrar, ou terá que prender a respiração enquanto suportar!

Seu nado é um pouco mais lento do que o normal, porque se sentia obrigado a verificar o ruivo sempre que o passava. Ainda não tinha completado o prometido até que o viu chutar novamente. Lee recuou de volta ao centro do rio.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu não vou me afogar, sabia?

\- Claro!

Lee submergiu embaixo da água, então, pronto para o próximo desafio. Ele conseguiu prender a respiração por um minuto e doze segundos, de acordo com seu relógio interno, quando sentiu um aperto firme em seus cabelos, o puxando para cima.

Quando encarou a expressão desgostosa no rosto em sua direção, a água ao seu redor, agora, balançava fortemente, a cabeça de Gaara não estava muito acima da superfície. Lee apareceu com um suspiro.

\- Não faça isso. - os olhos dele estavam bem abertos e sua respiração vinha rápido. - Você poderia se afogar e não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer. Minha areia é fraca na água.

\- Eu prometo que eu não vou me afogar! - Lee frisou, dando-lhe sua melhor pose de Nice Guy, enquanto suas pernas sacudiam, descontroladamente, embaixo de si. Seu coração estava batendo rápido, mas talvez fosse apenas uma consequência da privação de oxigênio. Provavelmente não tinha nada a ver com a mão de Gaara em seus cabelos, ou o olhar preocupado em seu rosto por ter estado submerso por tempo demais.

Lee renunciou a alguns exercícios de relaxamento, para que seu ritmo cardíaco voltasse ao normal, e completou várias voltas de uma borda à outra. Praticou seu estilo livre, peito e costas. Cogitou em praticar borboleta, mas preocupou-lhe de que o esguichar da água pudesse incomodar Gaara.

Ele mergulhou para tocar o fundo do rio, com o objetivo de aparecer em uma localização diferente e precisa de cada vez. E, quando se cansou, simplesmente nadou em círculos em torno do ruivo, que retomou seu flutuar de costas, com cuidado para não incomodá-lo.

\- Está ficando frio.

Lee se surpreendeu com sua manifestação.

\- Oh! Eu acho que há uma lagoa de lótus apenas um pouco abaixo. Podemos nadar lá e dar uma olhada. Gai-sensei sempre diz que não há nada melhor para o frio que um exercício vigoroso!

Gaara girou ligeiramente, olhando para o curso.

\- Eu não sou um bom nadador. - diz, breve.

\- Eu não tinha notado! - Lee falou alto e repentinamente, perturbando a quietude da noite.

No silêncio, um sapo pulou, assustado, no rio.

\- Não me lisonjeie. Conheço minhas limitações. - Gaara falou, mas havia um repuxar no canto de sua boca que permitia que Lee soubesse que não devia se importar demais.

\- Nós podemos andar em vez disso. - ofereceu, fazendo uma pausa. - Hum, você precisa de ajuda para voltar a margem?

Gaara endureceu, erguendo-se desajeitadamente, e começou a puxar e empurrar a água de forma desigual.

\- Estou bem – disse ele - Apenas... me acompanhe.

\- Claro!

Demorou um pouco para alcançarem a margem, mas quando finalmente emergiram em terra firme, Lee apressou-se a pegar sua toalha e a se secar o mais rápido possível. Gaara se movia de forma lenta, secando cuidadosamente cada centímetro de pele.

Já com sua toalha em volta do pescoço, Lee ficou de pé, desconfortavelmente tentando não o olhar. Quando Gaara se inclinou para secar os cabelos, o topo do traje dele levantou, expondo-lhe a parte inferior das costas. Ele podia contar cada uma das gotas que se acumulavam nas pequenas cavidades de cada lado da base de seu dorso, logo acima da parte traseira. Lee voltou rápido o olhar para o chão, desejando furiosamente dissipar o rubor do rosto.

Já estava à caminho de se castigar por pensamentos impróprios quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço e voltou-se para cima. Gaara estava de pé, a toalha pendia em seus ombros como se fosse uma coberta, sua cabaça amarrada de volta em sua cintura. A mão descansava sobre seu bíceps, e quando olhou para ele sentiu o toque se arrastar por seu cotovelo, sobre a pior das cicatrizes, em direção ao pulso. Lee foi tomado por um forte ímpeto de segura-la contra a sua, mas a voz de Kankuro soou como aviso, em sua cabeça: _tenha cuidado._

\- Estou pronto. - a voz dele soou baixa. - A minha pele tem que estar completamente seca para evitar perturbar a armadura. - e, com isso, as partículas ergueram-se ao redor de seu corpo.

Lee pôde sentir o suave roçar do granulado contra seu pulso, quando Gaara recolheu a mão. A areia fechando-se completamente ao redor de sua palma nua, se moldando ao formado do corpo e solidificando.

\- Certo. - ele respondeu, calmamente - É por aqui.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao lago, o caminho ao longo do rio se estreitou. Mesmo estando alarmado, Lee não pôde e nem quis impedir que a parte de trás de sua mão se esbarrasse contra a de Gaara. Não tinha nem certeza se ele podia sentir o toque através da proteção. Quando olhou para a direita, o rosto ao seu lado era impassível, sem perturbações, mas quando o caminho se alargou novamente viu que ele não se afastou e sentiu, novamente, a pele encostando contra sua a sua.

A lagoa de lótus não chegava, realmente, a ser uma lagoa. Era mais como um pequeno espaçamento raso, quase feito por homens, protegida do fluxo do rio por uma barreira de juncos. As ervas daninhas cresciam densamente pela margem, onde as árvores cederam o caminho para o céu aberto da noite. Flutuando na superfície da água estavam as folhas circulares espalhadas por baixo de flores que pareciam quase roxas, à luz da lua.

\- Aqui estamos! - Lee anunciou, animado. - Oh, eu nunca vi lótus dessa cor antes.

\- Não são lótus. - já ajoelhado nas ervas daninhas, Gaara submergiu o braço no lago, puxando uma folha para si. Lee conseguiu escutar o silvo da armadura de areia correndo de volta para o ombro, fugindo da água. - São lírios d'água noturnos.

\- Oh – foi só o que conseguiu responder, acanhado.

\- É um erro comum.

Observando mais de perto as folhas agora, Gaara passava o dedo ao longo de uma. Lançando o olhar em sua direção, ele capturou sua mão e puxou, fazendo-o se ajoelhar ao seu lado. Sem o soltar, direcionou seus dedos para tocar a planta onde a estava segurando.

\- Vê aqui, como a folha está flutuando logo abaixo da água? Essa é a diferença entre lírios d'água e lótus. As lótus são emergentes, suas folhas e flores se elevam acima da superfície da água. Lírios flutuam.

\- Uh huh – Lee acenou com a cabeça, vagamente. Claro que estava ouvindo, ou, pelo menos, tentando ouvir, mas era difícil apreciar a profundidade de seu conhecimento compartilhado quando a pele lisa daquela mão envolvia suas juntas quase numa carícia, enquanto o guiava pela flor.

\- Você pode perceber que eles não têm o mesmo centro que um lótus. Alguns lírios d'água interceptam insetos durante a noite, então seus centros são abertos. A flor-de-lótus tem uma vagem de sementes no centro.

\- Entendi. - mas Lee não estava mais olhando a flor. Paralisado, toda a sua atenção se concentrava no movimento da boca que descrevia o ciclo de vida dos lírios. Uma mão de Gaara continuava a se mover, gentilmente, sobre as pétalas e a outra se mantinha sobre a sua, ao mesmo tempo, como se esquecesse do que estava fazendo.

Para distrair-se de tudo aquilo, Lee inclinou-se para pegar uma folha por baixo, para aproximá-la e dar uma olhada melhor, mas um aperto em seus dedos puxou sua mão para trás.

\- Cuidado. Alguns lírios têm espinhos na parte inferior da folha para se defender contra predadores. Não se machuque.

\- Certo. - ele riu, esmaecendo. - Eu não preciso de mais cicatrizes.

Gaara o corrigiu com um olhar severo. O verde de suas pupilas brilhando, na escuridão.

\- Não – ele disse, deslocando sua atenção das flores para a mão em sua própria. Com a outra fora d'água, traçou com os dedos úmidos pela parte inferior do braço esquerdo de Lee, onde as marcas eram mais profundas. - Esta é a primeira vez que o vejo sem suas bandagens. - devagar, seus olhos deslizaram para seu rosto.

\- Ah, sim, me desculpe. - Lee quis puxar o braço para trás, para escondê-lo atrás de suas costas ou sob sua toalha, mas se sentiu preso por aquele olhar. - Elas ficam bem incômodas quando molhadas.

\- Não há nada para se desculpar.

Gaara o encarava diretamente nos olhos, agora, e o fazia sentir o chão ruir sob seus pés naquela pressão. Havia um sentimento crescente em seu estômago, que Lee associava como o que se despencasse em queda livre.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas a mão dele apertou-o novamente, com insistência. Gaara não interrompeu seu olhar. Sua voz era baixa, quase murmurada mesmo no silêncio da noite. Quando falou, Lee teve que se aproximar mais para ouvi-lo.

\- Assim como as minhas, suas cicatrizes são um sinal de tudo o que você sobreviveu. Isso... - ele pressionou-lhe a palma, ainda segura entre os dedos – E isso... - e empurrou a perna de seu shorts, expondo as marcas na coxa esquerda. Com a mão dele atada na sua e a outra repousando em seu joelho, a lagoa e suas flores flutuavam, completamente esquecidas. Gaara inclinou-se ainda mais e respirou - E você ainda está aqui.

Lee estava tão perigosamente perto que podia sentir o ar que soltava em sua boca. Tão perto que conseguia ver os grãos de areia individuais que compunham a ilusão quase perfeita da armadura sobre seu rosto.

Ele se esforçou para se manter firme. Gaara estava próximo demais e ele queria... Ele queria... Não sabia o que ele queria, e se pudesse ter só um momento para _pensar_ , talvez...

Lee recuou ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para tomar um sopro de ar que não estivesse tomado pela respiração dele. E, simples assim, o feitiço foi quebrado. Sentiu Gaara soltar seu joelho, voltando para o seu próprio espaço. Sua outra mão ainda o tocava, mas parecia mais como um reflexo tardio. A pele contra a sua era leve, diáfana, como o escovar das asas de uma traça. Mas ele ainda o olhava com aquela estranha expressão.

Gaguejando, Lee tentou forçar a boca a formar palavras para quebrar a tensão aquele silêncio, e resolveu:

\- Eu li que os lírios d'água simbolizam a pureza das intenções.

Os lábios do ruivo abriram um pouco, e depois se fecharam.

\- Do seu livro. Sim, simbolizam o renascimento, a sexualidade e a eloquência.

\- Eloquência, hum... - Lee quase quis rir. Ele certamente poderia se utilizar de um pouco disso, agora – Eu … - começou, mas não terminou. De repente, Gaara se pôs de pé, limpando a sujeira de seus joelhos.

\- O sol está chegando.

E Lee sequer havia notado, mas o céu estava realmente se iluminando pelo leste. Cambaleando, desorientado, sentiu como se houvesse passado a noite perdido no tempo, como os heróis de contos de fadas que são levados ao mundo espiritual apenas para retornar e descobrir que os anos não passaram, ou passaram demais e todos os que conheciam desapareceram.

Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, Gaara já estava em seu caminho ao longo do rio. Se aproximando dele, fizeram, então, a volta em silêncio. Desta vez, quando a passagem se estreitou e as mãos se roçaram, os olhos verdes se movimentaram diretamente em sua direção. Incerto, Lee não os encontrou exatamente, mas deslizou sua mão entre a dele.

Sentiu gaara apertar sua mão tentativamente, e o retribuiu. Parecia que faíscas disparavam subindo por seu braço, explodindo ao longo do ombro e derramando por seu peito. O barulho alto de seu coração batendo guiava toda a caminhada floresta afora.

Quando eles alcançaram a transição onde o verde do mato cedia lugar ao concreto da vila, num ultimo aperto, Gaara soltou-lhe e deixou cair. A barreira de areia correu pela pele exposta, fechando-se, e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Lee compreendeu, ou, ao menos, esperou que sim, a fragilidade do gesto. A aldeia estava acordando, não seria propício o Kazekage ser avistado de mãos dadas com um ninja da folha, mesmo que fossem apenas amigos. Mas algo dentro de si ansiava por manter aquele contato. Parecia que todas as fibras de seu ser estavam se forçando de volta para o rapaz ao seu lado.

Impulsivamente, Lee apoiou-lhe o braço sobre os ombros e o puxou para perto. Sentiu Gaara ficar tenso sob seu gesto, mas depois se acomodar. Ele não descruzou os braços, mas se aproximou.

Podia notar a pequena pressão que o corpo dele fazia na sua lateral. Lee era alto o suficiente para que seu braço cobrisse por completo a largura de seus ombros, sem esforço, então Gaara se encaixava perfeitamente abaixo de si, como se estivesse, desde sempre, destinado a estar ali.

Lee podia jurar que conseguia ouvir o próprio sangue correndo por seus ouvidos ao pensar, mas não o soltou.

Juntos, eles atravessaram algumas ruas tranquilas e chegaram à alcova que sombreava a entrada do prédio familiar. O ruivo retirou a toalha de seus ombros e a ofereceu em suas mãos, mas não a deixou. Eles ficaram ali, cada um segurando de um lado do tecido por um longo momento, antes que Lee pudesse ouvi-lo romper o silêncio.

\- Te vejo esta noite. - disse Gaara, completando após uma pausa – Será a minha última na aldeia.

\- Oh! - Lee expirou. O sangue que ainda estava correndo em seus ouvidos foi drenado para o estômago, onde pulsou em uma sensação maçante e nauseante. - Tão cedo?

Gaara não respondeu. Ele soltou a toalha e se virou para sair.

\- Esta noite – e repetiu firmemente, como uma promessa.

\- Esta noite.

Lee tentou reunir toda a força de suas intenções por trás das palavras. E estava prestes a falar novamente, mas foi interrompido por um silvo apressado, seguido de um redemoinho de areia que desapareceu. Um jutsu de transportação.

Sozinho, em silêncio, Lee pressionou a toalha que recebera em seu rosto, e inalou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Lee e Tenten estavam se enfrentando no campo de treinamento.

Ela estava louca para experimentar seu mais novo bukijutsu, elaborado com a kunai super-leve de metal cromado que conseguira em sua ultima parada pela Vila Takumi, e seu companheiro de time estava mais do que feliz em ajudá-la.

\- Muito bem! - Tenten gritou, puxando um pergaminho – Veja isso! - e pulou, desdobrando-o sobre sua cabeça e desencadeando um bombardeio de armas.

Lee se esquivava, se divertindo, embora sua velocidade estivesse perceptivelmente mais lenta do que o habitual.

\- Legal!

Com a nova kunai, os ataques dela estavam, certamente, mais rápidos. O terceiro e quarto movimento quase o pegaram. A privação de sono também estava começando a pesar em seu corpo, fazendo-o se atrapalhar no movimento dos próprios pés, mas isso não era motivo para parar de treinar!

Na verdade, significava que devia se esforçar ainda mais, mais forte, mais rápido. Para compensar sua lentidão, Lee decidiu adicionar cinquenta – não, cem! - ciclos extras de Kata Passai em sua rotina de relaxamento. Tenten o cortou por trás, preparada para desenrolar outro pergaminho, quando, de repente, parou.

\- Então, Lee... - ela cobriu a boca, fingindo um bocejo – Estou bastante cansada. Nós poderíamos tirar uma pausa?

Lee pôde perceber prontamente, que Tenten não estava realmente cansada. Era gritante que ela havia percebido seu esgotamento e, gentilmente, estava tentando lhe oferecer uma oportunidade de sentar um pouco. Lee não podia aceitar isso. Tinha que lutar contra seu cansaço e provar seu valor como ninja!

\- Tenten, para se tornar mais forte, não devemos permitir que a indulgência do descanso nos tente de nosso objetivo! Devemos insistir e aproveitar o dia com fervor! Somente na flor cheia da primavera de nossa juventude, podemos...!

\- Ah, dá um tempo, Lee. - ela o interrompeu, rolando os olhos, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção à sua mochila na lateral do campo - Eu vou sentar e tomar água, você vai se juntar a mim?

E ele entendia que isto era o mais educado onde a companheira conseguia chegar.

Se Lee insistisse em continuar treinando, Tenten não pediria novamente. Também estava claro que ela sabia que não seria capaz de resistir à amigável oferta que estava oferecendo. Seira impensável discordar quando ela estava tentando ser tão complacente. E, para não mencionar, ela havia o fornecido a desculpa perfeita para relaxar. Lee não estava se esquivando seu treinamento, estava apenas acompanhando um amigo!

\- Sim, é claro.

Seguida dele, Tenten sentou em um dos bancos de pedra. Tirando um pequeno pergaminho de sua bolsa, ela o desenrola e usa-o para se abanar.

\- Cara, está tão úmido hoje! É como se quisesse chover, mas não pudesse. Ugh! - e tomou um longo gole de água, passando o cantil em sua direção. Ele aceita e bebe um pouco..

Era estranho o quão diferente era este cenário à luz do dia, e com outra pessoa. Não havia nenhuma tensão estranha, nenhum dos toques constrangedores e significativos. Lee perguntava-se se isso significava que suas interações com Gaara eram, de alguma forma, diferentes do que pensava.

Sua mente certamente não estava tomada por pensamentos envolvendo Tenten, agora. Não sentia o desabrochar de flores no estômago, nem mesmo uma sementinha. Não havia nenhum clima ansioso, nenhum desejo de estender a mão e agarrar à algo que não conseguia nomear.

\- Sente-se! - a kunoichi bateu no espaço ao seu lado, no banco.

Lee se aproximou, receoso, preocupado de que, de alguma forma perturbasse ou estragasse a lembrança da última vez que estivera ali. Além do que, se sentasse, provavelmente iria adormecer.

\- Tudo bem, eu prefiro ficar aqui. Mesmo ficar em pé pode ser um ótimo treinamento, se for feito em circunstâncias adversas! Eu permanecerei em pé durante todo o período da nossa pausa ou...

\- Lee, se você não se sentar, você vai desmaiar. E você sabe disso. - agarrando-lhe a ponta da jaqueta, ela o puxou para o banco. - Além disso... - completou com uma piscadela – eu não acho que sua acompanhante ficaria muito impressionada se você adormecesse por cima dela. Muitas noites em claro recentemente, hein?

Lee corou violentamente. Ele havia sido pego.

\- Q-Quem te contou?

Piscando, Tenten afrouxou os lábios de forma recatada.

\- Uma kunoichi nunca revela suas fontes de informação.

\- Foi a Ino, não foi? - Lee bem sabia que ela não seria capaz de manter fofocas para si mesma.

Tenten se inclinou para trás, soltando uma gargalhada cheia.

\- Sim, foi a Ino. Ela disse que você estava comprando flores caras para uma garota de Suna. Além disso, você já está muito cansado nos últimos dias. Ela é que está mantendo você acordado de noite? - havia um brilho de diversão em seus olhos, mas também um tom de preocupação.

Lee entendia que ela estivesse preocupada. Provavelmente pensava que ele estaria se atirando de cabeça atrás de alguma kunoichi estoica de Suna, que nunca daria um centavo para um perdedor de olhos enormes e sobrancelhas grossas como ele. A preocupava que ele acabasse com o coração partido.

Ele não tinha dúvidas de que tinha que ser honesto. Tenten era uma amiga querida, e a confiaria sua vida. Ela ainda tomava outro gole de seu cantil, quando Lee suspirou e soltou:

\- Na verdade, a flor é para Gaara. É com ele que tenho passado as noites.

\- O QUE?! - Tenten quase cuspiu seu bocado de água, praticamente pulando em sua cara – Você está saindo com o Kazekage?

Com tal reação, Lee ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que é possível.

\- ...Tipo isso? Mas não é nesse sentido. Pelo menos, não penso assim. Eu acho que é mais como aquela coisa de amigos e rivais, tipo Gai-sensei e Kakashi-sensei, mas sem os desafios. Nos enfrentamos outra noite, e ontem fomos nadar.

Tenten estreitou os olhos.

\- Lee, Gai-sensei e Kakashi-sensei estão juntos há meses.

E agora foi a vez de Lee cuspir a água.

\- Você tem certeza? - perguntou entre a tosse, seus olhos cheios por quase se engasgar.

\- Uh, sim? - ela parecia um pouco confusa – Tenho certeza de que Gai-sensei perseguiu Kakashi-sensei por anos e, depois da guerra, acho que Kakashi-sensei teve o bastante e finalmente disse 'sim'.

Lee não pôde evitar de se sentir chateado com isso. Como seu amado professor pôde ter escondido informações tão essenciais sobre sua pessoa mais importante? Embora, em retrospectiva, isso faça muito sentido. Gai-sensei sempre estava falando sobre o vínculo profundo e duradouro entre eternos rivais, e como uma rivalidade poderia florescer em uma consideração calorosa e mútua um para com o outro.

De volta ao presente, Tenten bebeu de novo e se levantou.

\- Bem, estou indo.

Lee pulou em seus pés.

\- E o nosso treino?

\- Lee, eu vou para casa descansar e, se você sabe o que é bom para você, faria o mesmo. - comentou, girando uma kunai, inocentemente em seus dedos, o brilho em seu olhar desmentindo a ameaça subjacente.

Ele engoliu em seco, sorrindo de leve.

\- Certo!

…...

Lee até pretendia ir para casa e descansar, realmente pretendia, mas, quando chegou ao seu apartamento, percebeu-se sobrecarregado de ansiedade. Sua mente estava correndo à mil com informações e constantemente se flagrava caminhando de um lado para o outro sem destino, entre o quarto e a cozinha.

Decidindo direcionar sua inquietação para algo útil, ele reuniu todas as suas ferramentas de carpintaria e se pôs no caminho em direção à casa de seu sensei.

Quando todos voltaram da guerra, Gai-sensei recusou-se firmemente a se mudar para o primeiro andar de um dos apartamentos acessíveis para deficientes, projetados para ninjas feridos. Ele havia insistido em permanecer no terceiro andar em que ocupava, dizendo: "Se era bom o suficiente para mim antes da guerra, é bom o suficiente para mim, agora. Um ninja verdadeiramente decidido não deixa uma pouca coisa, como uma escada, se interpor em seu caminho."

Então, Lee e Tenten (com a ajuda de alguns de seus amigos) se responsabilizaram em substituir lentamente, todo o seu mobiliário, modificando sua casa em acomodações adaptadas para deficientes motores.

E claro que não podiam deixar Gai-sensei saber que estavam fazendo isso. Ele teria rejeitado de forma definitiva. Seus estudantes então tentaram, inicialmente, mudar as coisas quando ele estava em casa, mas eram constantemente interrompidos por sua necessidade de mostrar como ainda conseguia usar tudo, e aquilo sempre acabava em uma grande bagunça ou, pelo menos, atrasando o trabalho por algumas horas.

Gai-sensei continuava a insistir que poderia fazer tudo tão bem quanto podia antes da guerra, mesmo que tivesse que fazer tudo de pé em suas mãos. Com isso, Lee e Tenten haviam determinado que a melhor estratégia seria se esgueirar, enquanto Gai-sensei estivesse fora, e substituir as coisas uma de cada vez.

Construir um chuveiro adaptado foi o mais difícil de tudo. Eles tiveram que enviar Naruto para pedir que Kakashi-sensei o desafiasse a um concurso de comer dangos, para que a argamassa pudesse secar antes dele chegar em casa. Ele e Tenten ainda não tinham ideia de como resolver o problema de obter uma rampa que alcançasse três andares sem violar o código de construção civil, mas estava certo de que descobririam em breve.

Seu professor estava, naturalmente, sempre muito entusiasmado com as modificações em seu apartamento após a guerra. E suspeitava que ele soubesse quem era responsável por tudo, mesmo que seu orgulho não lhe permitisse aceitar ou reconhecer a caridade. Mesmo com toda sua animação e gentileza, Gai-sensei não era um homem estúpido. Sempre cumprimentava seus alunos com um entusiasmado relato da nova modificação e insistia em mostrar o trabalho.

A fim de preservar a dignidade dele, os dois nunca mencionaram que estavam por trás de tudo, e se Gai-sensei tinha suas suspeitas, nunca mencionou isso também.

Hoje, Lee pretendia mexer na altura de todos os armários daquela casa. Eles até conseguiram baixar cerca de metade deles, na semana passada, e o sensei ficou muito feliz com o fato de não ter mais que se erguer sobre as mãos e utilizar o pé bom para alcançar os ingredientes das prateleiras superiores. Ele havia demonstrado seus agradecimentos, os preparando uma exagerada quantidade de bolinhos nutritivos, que os deixou a correr para o banheiro o dia seguinte inteiro.

Chegando à porta, ele equilibrou as ferramentas em um braço e bateu, os dedos cruzados na esperança de que o sensei estivesse treinando. Mas quando ouve a voz crescente a gritar, "Estou indo!" do interior do apartamento, teve que esconder seus suprimentos na lateral da entrada, onde não seriam vistos. Não podia entregar seu disfarce agora, não justo quando eles estavam tão perto de equipá-lo completamente.

\- Meu amado aluno! Que surpresa! Entre, venha. - Gai abriu a porta, o apreendendo em um abraço esmagador enquanto o conduzia para dentro. - Isso certamente é inesperado, Lee. Normalmente você está se exercitando nesta hora do dia. - e pararam na cozinha – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Na verdade, não. - Lee respondeu, permitindo-se ser guiado a uma cadeira e forçado a sentar-se com a força de uma dupla palmada em seu ombro.

\- Bem, você veio no momento perfeito. Eu estava fazendo chá!

O chá de Gai era considerado, por unanimidade, como o pior de Konoha. Ele tinha uma tendência a usar muito matcha, e tinha costume de pesar ainda mais na mão, então era forte demais. E também sempre o servia quente, e franzia o cenho para qualquer um que tentasse soprar antes de beber, os censurando pela falta de garra.

\- Eu agradeço pela oferta generosa, sensei! Mas eu não...

\- Bobagem, Lee! - ele ergueu um dedo, trovejando – Você parece quase morto em seus pés! Meu chá é exatamente o que você precisa para agitar seus espíritos e recarregá-lo com energia da juventude suficiente para o resto do dia! - e bateu com uma caneca à sua frente, empurrando-a em suas mãos – Beba!

O líquido era de um verde-escuro profundo e estranhamente espumoso na superfície, mas Lee conseguiu sufocar alguns goles. Pelo menos a queimadura em sua língua e céu da boca tornava mais difícil sentir a maior parte do matcha excessivo.

A cozinha de Gai-sensei havia sido quase completamente remodelada. Seus alunos trocaram todos os armários de piso por gabinetes de parede à altura da cadeira, substituindo todas as suas gavetas por prateleiras retráteis sob a bancada. Quando foram instalados pela primeira vez, o jounin passara muito tempo tagarelando que apreciava o desafio de preparar todas as suas refeições de lado e com uma mão, mas essa nova configuração era tão conveniente, não é?

Olhando para os três armários no canto de trás da cozinha que ainda não foram substituídos, Lee teve que sentar em suas mãos para resistir ao impulso de sair do assento e começar a movê-los. Gai-sensei não deveria ter que fazer acrobacias em sua própria cozinha apenas para conseguir pegar algumas panelas e frigideiras.

As rodas da cadeira de Gai rangeram pelo piso enquanto ele remexia em seus compartimentos, retirando um pacote que estava simplesmente catalogado como "Snack de Proteínas" e os jogando em sua direção.

A embalagem continha uma série de tiras longas e castanhas de uma substância desconhecida que brilhavam, pegajosas. Elas tinham a aparência perturbadora de um saco de iscas de verme.

\- Agora, não fui eu que fiz esses, mas você pode confiar que são profundamente indicados por terem as proporções ideais de proteínas, carboidratos, vitaminas e minerais essenciais para impulsioná-lo através de seu treinamento com fervorosidade! Coma alguns, e eu garanto que você vai se sentir novo em folha!

\- Obrigado, Gai-sensei! O senhor é tão atencioso! - e Lee pegou um punhado, que era estranhamente escorregadio, e enfiou na boa. Não eram tão ruins, a princípio – é claro, nada que Gai-sensei promovesse poderia ser ruim! - mas eles tinham uma oleosidade que dificultava comer mais de um por vez. Lee pensou que seriam muito úteis em missões longas, especialmente quando se passava vários dias sem comer.

Acenando com a cabeça, o professor, então, retomou a seriedade.

\- Agora, lanches à parte, por que você está aqui?

Lee engoliu a última porção lustrosa de seu Snack e considerou por um segundo em como iria abordar aquilo: _Por que não me contou que está junto de Kakashi-sensei?_ Ou _Estou tendo alguns sentimentos confusos sobre Gaara_ ou _O que significa quando alguém é seu amigo, mas quando vocês dão as mãos, talvez, você queira beijá-lo um pouquinho?_ Mas, finalmente, se decidiu:

\- Você está apaixonado por Kakashi-sensei?

Gai fez uma pausa por um momento, e pareceu pensar antes de responder.

\- Sim, acho que sim. Estava me perguntando quando você iria descobrir. Eu queria dizer-lhe, sabe, mas por um longo tempo pensei que você já sabia. E, quando ficou claro que não sabia, todo os outros já pareciam estar cientes disso. Pensei que isso poderia ser embaraçoso para você, então eu decidi deixar você descobrir em seu próprio tempo.

\- Como você soube? - Lee lançou, antes que pudesse argumentar muito em pensamento.

\- Que estava apaixonado? - ele pensou, em silêncio, por um longo tempo, se inclinando sob as rodas de trás de sua cadeira, erguendo ao ar as da frente. _Se Tenten estivesse aqui iria ter um treco_ \- Hmm, bem, certamente não foi amor à primeira vista, eu posso dizer. Em primeiro lugar, éramos rivais, é claro, e ainda somos. E dessa rivalidade, forjamos um vínculo de amizade. Quando você é próximo de outra pessoa, e vocês dois experimentaram uma grande perda, esse vínculo cresce ainda mais forte. E acho que, às vezes, ao longo do tempo, pode se tonar algo ainda maior do que amizade, mesmo que você não perceba. Às vezes, pode se tornar mais como amor.

\- Mas como você _soube_? - repetiu, enfatizando a palavra - Como você descobriu que queria ser mais do que amigos ou rivais?

\- Hmm. - Gai-sensei sulcou sua sobrancelha, refletindo – Acho que foi uma diferença em meus sentimentos, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu me sentia diferente com ele do que com meus outros amigos. Eu poderia me imaginar passando o resto da minha vida com ele. Não sei se posso descrevê-lo melhor do que isso.

Lee considerava seu professor com atenção. Queria que tivesse um caderno, seus dedos pinicavam por uma caneta, para que pudesse tomar notas sobre a imensa sabedoria de seu sensei.

Sentindo-o nivelar com um olhar acusador, o viu se inclinar para frente, pousando as rodas no chão.

\- Você está pensando em anotar? Você não precisa tomar notas sobre isso. É um sentimento, não um método de treinamento.

No susto, Lee sentou em linha reta, e levantou a mão em uma saudação:

\- Sim, Gai-sensei!

O homem se aproximou e bateu as palmas sobre seus ombros, com tanta força que pôde sentir seus ossos vibrarem.

\- Agora saia daqui! Você está desperdiçando a luz do dia e ainda há muito fogo pra queimar!

Sentindo-se totalmente energizado, Lee correu para fora do apartamento:

\- Sim, Gai-sensei! Obrigado Gai-sensei!

…..

Quando voltou à loja de flores naquele fim de tarde, Lee surpreendeu-se ao encontrar não só Ino, mas também Sakura. Ela estava sentada na borda de alguma mesa por trás do balcão, balançando as pernas. Na meia luz que escapava da rua, as mulheres pareciam radiantes, jovens e inocentes. Você podia até mesmo confundi-las com civis, conversando despreocupadamente no final de seu expediente.

O sininho da porta tilintou, chamando a atenção e Sakura acenou em sua direção. As duas o bombardearam com o mesmo peso intimidante. Lee se sentiu preso como uma borboleta fixada no tabuleiro de um cientista, dissecada pelo olhar.

\- Eu... uh... eu vim pegar minha lótus. - ele gaguejou.

\- Aqui está! - a loira respondeu com um sorriso quieto, puxando a flor de baixo do balcão. É bonita, em uma tigela azul rasa, decorada com um padrão de folhas. Cada pétala branca era perfeitamente formada, lustrosa e um pouco dourada pela iluminação alaranjada do pôr-do-sol.

Ino colocou a lótus no balcão, ao seu lado, mas não estendeu para que a pegasse, o forçando a se aproximar.

\- Então... - ela começou, como quem não quer nada – Nós não chegamos a terminar nossa conversa anterior. Sakura estava me contando mais sobre a delegação da Suna que visitou a torre do Hokage nesta semana. Isso não poderia ter nada a ver com o seu súbito interesse em comprar uma flor, poderia Lee?

Lee sentiu o rosto aquecer e os olhos se ampliarem. Como elas poderiam saber? Se sentia encurralado, mesmo que estivesse do outro lado do balcão, com várias saídas disponíveis.

\- Ha! - Sakura saltou da prateleira, se aproximando – Eu sabia! Algumas kunoichis da guarda do Kazekage são bem bonitas, hein Lee?

\- Sim, se você gosta de garotas magrelas que nem sequer usam maquiagem, acho.

\- Não seja rude, porca. - Sakura franziu o cenho em resposta, antes de voltar-se em sua direção - Estou feliz por você, Lee. Espero que você tenha encontrado alguém muito especial.

Como foco da atenção dos olhos verdes, naquele momento, Lee sentiu a falta dela, de todo o coração. Ou melhor, sentiu falta da ideia dela que tinha quando era mais novo. Tudo parecia muito mais simples naquela época. Este novo e instável território em que acidentalmente se encontrava, parecia muito mais precário e incerto. Mas não seria ele se não se jogasse de cabeça contra a hesitação. Ninguém jamais evoluiu se atendo preso à um padrão de expectativa.

Sakura estendeu o vaso em sua direção, e Lee o aceitou com um sorriso.

\- Todos os meus amigos são muito especiais. - respondeu, simplesmente, pois parecia não haver melhor maneira de se expressar do que esta. Seu coração vibrou em determinação.

Ino rolou os olhos com tanta força que podia jurar que ameaçaram cair de sua cabeça.

\- De qualquer forma... - ela retirou um pedaço de papel - Eu escrevi algumas instruções de manutenção. As lótus precisam de muita água, então, se sua garota for realmente de Suna, provavelmente não durará muito. - e bateu o dedo na porcelana - eu coloquei a raiz aqui dentro, então, se ela decidir preservá-la, poderá germinar novamente em um ano.

\- Muito obrigado! - Lee agradeceu longamente, pegando o papel e dando uma rápida olhada. Algumas daquelas instruções eram um pouco complicadas! Esperava que Gaara, com seu interesse pela botânica, pudesse compreendê-las. O _que diabos significa escarificar uma semente?_

\- Boa sorte – Ino sorriu – E tente não causar um incidente diplomático se puder.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Lee saiu pela porta. A ultima coisa que ouviu, sendo a bofetada da palma de Sakura contra as costas da cabeça de Ino.

…..

Naquela noite, Lee não conseguiu dormir. Ele fez cem flexões, depois cem burpees, e estava prestes a começar a fazer pull-ups quando seu vizinho de baixo começou a bater no teto com uma vassoura, porque estava sendo muito barulhento.

Com o protesto, ele sentou-se em sua mesa, folheando o livro de linguagem de flores e ajustando repetidamente o lótus em seu vaso, até Gaara chegar.

O ruivo aparecera mais cedo do que o habitual, também. Lee esperava que isso significasse que estivesse tão nervoso e ansioso quanto ele. Quando apareceu em sua janela, dessa vez era iluminado por suas costas pelo amarelo de sódio das luzes da rua, com o rosto à sombra. No susto, Lee ergueu-se rapidamente, empurrando a mesa de cozinha pelo do chão e agarrando a flor para evitar que caísse.

\- Boa noite, Gaara! - ele sussurrou, tão entusiasticamente quanto conseguiu – Eu acho que você vai gostar do que eu planejei.

Recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça como resposta, Lee ergueu-se no peitoril da janela, ao seu lado. Sentindo-se seguro de seus atos, tomou a mão dele de forma decisiva e saltou.

Eles atravessaram os telhados de um Konoha em perfeita sincronia um com o outro. Lee estava consciente de medir seu ritmo para que Gaara estivesse confortável em o acompanhar. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando pararam em frente ao portão dos jardins da Yamanaka Flower Shop. Gaara não soltou sua mão.

\- Aqui é onde eles cultivam todas as flores para a loja na cidade – explicou, mexendo no gancho do portão.

Os jardins eram um dos poucos lugares que não eram mantidos trancados durante a noite, e Lee estava um pouco envergonhado de não ter pensado neles antes. No entanto, estava bem animado por estar ali agora e esperava que Gaara sentisse o mesmo.

Nunca havia estado ali durante a noite, e, quando o portão de ferro forjado abriu, ele cruzou os dedos e rezou que não estivesse muito escuro a ponto de não ver nada. Com todo o caminho desobstruído diante deles, não lhe fugiu à atenção o discreto suspiro que rompeu os lábios do outro.

Os jardins eram de tirar o fôlego. Iluminadas de cima pela luz pálida do luar, com salpicos de amarelo dos postes, as flores pareciam praticamente brilhar. Uma áurea azul meio fantasmagórica substituía os brancos habituais. A folhagem também era radiante. Gotas de umidade se acumulavam nas folhas exuberantes e tornaram-se reluzentes na precária iluminação, como uma manto de estrelas. Os vaga-lumes piscavam em círculos lânguidos, desajeitados, dançando de flor em flor.

Lee sentiu seu braço sendo puxando para a frente antes que pudesse falar. Em momentos, eles estavam ajoelhados lado a lado na terra, e a mão livre de Gaara acariciando as as pétalas macias laranja-amareladas de uma flor.

\- Esta é uma calêndula - Gaara começou, sem o olhar – Você pode usar o seu óleo para fazer creme para queimaduras.

\- Ah – Lee assentiu, mas seus olhos estavam fixados nos dedos em seu cuidadoso passeio pela base da planta.

\- Também é usado para preparar um chá curativo, e suas flores podem ser usadas para colorir alimentos ou têxteis.

De repente, Gaara ergueu-se e começou a puxá-lo cada vez mais para dentro do jardim.

Durante as próximas horas, Lee aprendeu mais sobre flores do que nunca imaginou que havia para saber. Gaara era uma fonte de conhecimento, obviamente muito bem estudada e pesquisada, sobre os usos práticos de quase todas as plantas que encontrou.

\- Lavanda. - ele parou sobre um pico de botões liláceos - Para relaxamento. Também é um excelente repelente de insetos e útil para sabonetes.

\- Representa fidelidade – Lee respondeu à curiosidade, recordando sobre o livro da biblioteca, abandonado sem cerimônia na mesa da cozinha.

Gaara gemeu em resposta, puxando-o para uma videira pontilhada de botões brancos com detalhes claros.

\- Glórias-da-manhã. - ele apontou – Como sua princesa.

\- Minha princesa?

\- Da história de Tanabata. A princesa da glória da manhã.

\- Oh! - Lee quase gritou em resposta, mordendo a língua pela precipitação do tom – Sim, esse é outro nome para Orihime. Mas eu pensei que você não tinha ouvido falar do festival Tanabata.

O canto da boca de Gaara se contraiu na imitação de um sorriso.

\- Eu fiz algumas leituras, já que você estava tão entusiasmado com isso. Solicitei a Temari que começasse a desenvolver um inventário para uma viagem de volta a Konoha a tempo para o festival do próximo ano.

O coração de Lee disparou em seu peito. E conseguiu perceber pelo leve contrair da boca do outro, que, talvez, pudesse estar apertando sua mão com muita força.

\- Ano que vem? - perguntou, sem fôlego, fazendo um esforço consciente para afrouxar seu aperto.

\- Se estiver tudo bem pra você. Sua descrição fez o festival soar... atraente.

Seu rosto aqueceu quase que instantaneamente e ele o virou, esperando que Gaara não percebesse sua vermelhidão. Buscou em sua cabeça por uma distração, e encontrou.

\- Então, acho que elas vão florescer pela manhã, hein? - perguntou, desajeitadamente.

\- Não. - o ouviu, sem encontrar seu olhar – Essas irão morrer. As glórias-da-manhã apenas florescem uma vez. O ato de abertura das pétalas é o último ato da flor. Estas aqui embaixo – ele gesticulou para algumas mais abaixo da videira, que estavam desabrochando – vão florescer ao nascer do sol, e amanhã também estarão mortas.

\- Ah – Lee esmaeceu – que triste.

\- São apenas plantas. Elas vivem e morrem, a maioria em uma escala de tempo mais curta do que as pessoas. Elas não formam vínculos, então não há ninguém para lamentar. Quando cumprem sua finalidade, elas simplesmente seguem seu caminho. As suas vidas nos parecem curtas, mas não há porque ficar triste sobre isso.

\- Certo. - levando em consideração que Gaara parecia estar bem concentrado em sua reflexão, Lee não queria que sua última noite juntos fosse tomada por pensamentos tão pesados. Decidiu, então, que uma mudança de cenário poderia ser melhor. - Eu tenho mais uma coisa para te mostrar.

….

Quando voltaram para o apartamento, Lee estava tremendo de nervosismo. Atrapalhado torpemente na entrada de sua pequena kitnet, ofereceu:

\- Então, você gostaria de um café? Chá?

\- Café está bom. - Gaara respondeu, tranquilamente tomando um assento e folheando com afinco o livro que havia ali. Pelo canto do olho, Lee pôde o notar examinando a lótus em seu vaso, ainda descansando na borda da mesa.

Ele se aproveitou do tempo necessário de preparar a bebida para acalmar seus nervos. Alguns anos atrás, Tenten o tinha presenteado com uma pequena cafeteira francesa, e, com isso, tinha descoberto que o ritual matutino de preparação do café o ajudava a se concentrar melhor em seus sentidos.

Lee tentou manter sua atenção no que fazia, focando-se apenas na medida do pó, no aquecimento - não muito quente e não muito frio – e no lento derramar da água sobre os grãos. Ele, definitivamente, não se deixou distrair pela raspadura que a tigela de cerâmica fez contra a madeira quando Gaara moveu o lótus para mais perto de si, ou pela visão da língua rosa saindo de sua boca para lamber os dedos antes de virar mais uma página.

Ele retornou ao momento uma ou outra vez, retirando um par de copos do armário e limpando a poeira de seus interiores com um pano. Sentindo-se centrado, Lee retornou à mesa equilibrando os recipientes cheios, um dos quais depositou na frente no ruivo.

Sentando-se, ele agarrou em sua xícara e tomou um longo gole. O café era quente, amargo e forte. Lee inspirou profundamente, observando Gaara soprar a superfície de seu líquido.

\- É melhor beber quente, é o que Gai-sensei sempre diz. Isso fortalece seu espírito e seu paladar!

Gemendo em resposta, Gaara soprou novamente, antes de tomar um gole e abrir a boca para falar, mas:

\- Eu tenho um presente! - Lee explodiu. Os olhos verdes se ampliaram minuciosamente, curiosos, mas não ele disse nada. - Eu acho que você já viu, mas... Aqui. - e empurrou o lótus em sua direção e ele o aceitou.

\- Obrigado. - Gaara murmurou. Seus dedos traçaram a borda de cada pétala cerosa delicadamente, como se estivesse segurando algo precioso.

\- Representa a pureza das intenções e estar longe da pessoa que se preocupa com...

\- Sim, eu li em seu livro. - Gaara o interrompeu e ergueu os olhos, fixando-o com aquele olhar estranho que vinha notado ser cada vez mais frequentemente, nas últimas noites. - Lótus são flores aquosas, Lee. Não sei quanto tempo vai sobreviver em Suna. Acho que eu poderia tentar ...

\- Tudo bem! - ele interrompeu. - Não viverá por muito tempo de qualquer maneira. A raiz também está no vaso, para que você possa germinar novamente no próximo ano. Ino me escreveu algumas instruções de cuidados, aqui. - Lee pegou o livro e levantou a capa, retirando as instruções manuscritas e passando adiante. Os olhos de Gaara correram de um lado para o outro pelo pequeno papel, rapidamente lendo tudo. Momentaneamente, ele ergueu o olhar de volta.

\- Isso será útil. As instruções são muito claras.

\- Eu... eu quero dizer ... você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser – balbuciou. - Eu apenas pensei que, já que você gosta tanto de plantas! E... - Lee gesticulou, desconfortavelmente, para si mesmo – A lótus da Vila da Folha sempre floresce duas vezes! - ele esticou o polegar e sorriu, tentando ignorar a gota de suor que escorria em pânico por trás de seu pescoço.

\- De fato. - Gaara pressionou os lábios juntos e o encarou por um longo momento.

Então, abruptamente, ele se levantou. Lee sobressaltou por um instante, olhando para a janela pequena e alta sobre a pia. _Poderia ser de manhã já?_ A fraca luz azul estava apenas começando a despontar no horizonte.

Gaara ficou de pé, sem pretensões, ao lado da mesa da cozinha, pelo que parece muito tempo. Ele não se moveu para sair, ou para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Finalmente, ele falou:

\- Eu gostaria de te beijar, agora.

Os olhos de Lee alargaram. Ele brilhou em um vermelho tão intenso que quase parecia ter aberto o primeiro portão, mas sem a parte da dor. Se apoiando em seus próprios pés, ele empurrou a cadeira suavemente para fora do caminho.

\- Tudo bem – e respirou fundo, se aproximando.

Quando Gaara deu o último passo em frente e empunhou as mãos em sua jaqueta, foi inesperado. Todos o seu nervosismo foi drenado junto com o silvo apressado da armadura de areia se dissolvendo. Lee não tinha muita certeza de onde colocar as mãos, então as repousou cautelosamente em sua cintura, com cuidado para não atrapalhar a cabaça.

O rosto de Gaara, de repente, estava à centímetros de distância e Lee perguntou-se, então, se esta seria sua deixa.

\- Uh... - pensou em começar a falar, mas então Gaara o calou.

Para um primeiro beijo entre dois guerreiros jovens e inexperientes, foi muito bom. Os lábios contra os seus eram macios e quentes. Insistentes, mas tentativos ao mesmo tempo. É claro que, perceptivelmente, ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas Lee estava bem com isso, porque também estava igualmente fora de sua zona de conforto.

A respiração que chocou em seu rosto ainda cheirava a café, quando se separaram para inspirar.

\- Isso foi ótimo... - Lee murmurou, tonto.

\- Sim. Eu gostaria de fazê-lo novamente.

\- Tudo o que quiser.

E seja qual fosse o espaço que ainda restava entre eles, Gaara o fechou.

Lee acabou cambaleando para trás até sentir a borda do balcão da cozinha pressionar a parte superior de seu quadril. Gaara preenchia toda a sua percepção. Ele espalmou suas mãos mais amplamente por suas costas, puxando-o contra si. Suas bocas se encaixavam de um jeito desajeitado, mas satisfatório.

Lee sentiu-o vibrar no pequeno gemido que fazia quando estava pensando profundamente, e, então, houve o toque macio da língua a roçar por seu lábio inferior. Ele abriu a boca, apenas um pouco, e se deleitou quando o percebeu fazer o mesmo, em resposta.

E ficaram assim, peito contra peito, absorvidos um pelo outro, por uma quantidade inestimável de tempo. Eventualmente, Lee o sentiu se afastar de seus braços. Ele olhou para a janela e suspirou, mal audível sobre o som fraco de pássaros acordando à distância.

\- É de manhã. - Gaara comentou. Se dirigiu à mesa, organizando os botões de sua jaqueta, e pegou a lótus e suas instruções. Lee ainda estava se forçando a se reorganizar quando o ruivo se agachou na janela da cozinha. - Minha delegação partirá hoje ao meio dia. - ele estava embalando o vaso gentilmente debaixo de um braço.

\- Posso ir vê-lo no portão? - Lee perguntou assim que voltou a si, alisando as rugas na frente de suas vestes.

\- Sim.

Depois houve um som apressado, e um redemoinho de areia se fechou sobre ele. E a janela estava vazia.

Se derrubando sobre a cadeira, Lee deparou-se com seu café abandonado e, provavelmente frio. Respirou fundo e o engoliu em um único gole.

…..

Lee mal teve tempo de completar trinta voltas ao redor da aldeia enquanto tomava sua segunda garrafa de café antes fosse quase meio dia. Ele pulou os telhados e correu para o portão, esperando que a delegação de Suna não tivesse decidido partir mais cedo do que o esperado.

Ele se sentiu lavado por uma onda de alívio quando alcançou o telhado da estação de guarda ao lado da saída da vila e ouviu a voz arranhada de Naruto gritando:

\- Sim, foi uma pena que não conseguimos sair muito! O Ichiraku acabou de lançar um ramen de curry de queijo. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar!

Lee não conseguiu ouvir a resposta murmurada de Gaara, mas o viu flanqueado por seus irmãos e o resto de sua guarda, parado no portão com o loiro na frente deles, sorrindo. Naruto deve ter reconhecido sua assinatura de chakra, tão insubstancial quanto era, porque ele ergueu a mão sobre os olhos e se voltou diretamente para o seu telhado.

\- Hey, sobrancelhudo!

Lee ofereceu o seu melhor Nice Guy em resposta, deixando seus dentes pegarem o brilho do sol, enquanto tentava, ao mesmo tempo, realizar um pouso sutil. Esperando que não tivesse ficado muito suado durante o treino da manhã, ele se aproximou do grupo.

\- Olá Naruto. Temari, Kankuro - e acenava com a cabeça para cada um – Gaara.

\- Ahh, então você veio se despedir do Gaara também! - o loiro exclamou, avoado como nunca, com sua voz ensurdecedora. - Bem, eu vou deixar vocês continuarem. Vejo você depois, Gaara!

E naruto o cotovelou de lado, dando uma piscadinha bem exagerada junto com um erguer de sobrancelhas, antes de jogar as mãos atrás da cabeça e se afastar, assobiando. _Talvez não tão completamente avoado assim._ Lee pensou.

\- Ei, Kankuro. - começou Temari com um olhar malicioso – Não devíamos verificar as bagagens mais uma vez? Por aqui? - e começou a andar para trás, se distanciando de seu irmão.

\- Quê? Não, eu acabei de verificá-las! - atenta na resposta, e rápida como um flash, a mais velha estendeu a mão afiada por cima de seu capuz e beliscou sua orelha, o puxando - Ouch, tudo bem! Verificar as bagagens, entendi! - e Kankuro seguiu junto de seu impulso - Bom te ver, Lee! - ele gritou por cima do ombro.

\- Da mesma forma! - Lee vestiu seu sorriso mais largo na direção dos dois.

Sozinhos agora, ou tão sozinhos quanto um casal poderia estar no portão de uma grande vila, Lee não tinha certeza do que dizer. Então, em vez disso, ele abriu o peito, oferecendo um abraço.

Gaara entrou no seu espaço e se deixou envolver, retornando na mesma medida. Na verdade, Lee esperava que o ruivo estivesse tenso, não acostumado à exibições públicas de carinho como era, mas, em vez disso, ele parecia confortável. O podia sentir respirar profundamente, relaxando em seus braços. As mãos em suas costas apertavam, demorando, talvez, por mais tempo do que deveria, e, depois, retrocederam.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta! - Lee soltou. - Eu tive ótimos momentos junto de você – ele estava dando o seu melhor para não chorar, mas conseguia sentir lágrimas se acumularem no canto do olho. Mesmo assim, ofereceu o sorriso mais sincero que pudera sustentar.

Gaara acenou com a cabeça, e depois estendeu a mão como se pretendesse cumprimentá-lo. Lee achou um pouco estranho que lhe fosse oferecida uma saudação tão formal, especialmente porque eles acabaram de se abraçar, mas supôs que pudesse ser parte de um costume desconhecido de Suna, e retribuiu.

Gaara apertou sua mão, a segurando entre as suas. Foi então que sentiu uma sensação raspante e espasmódica em sua palma. Ele considerou, brevemente, puxar o braço de volta, mas confiava nele, agora mais do que nunca. O seu olhar o encontrou, firmemente.

\- Obrigado por sua hospitalidade. Eu me diverti – Gaara disse – Vou vê-lo novamente, em breve. - e, pressionando seus dedos fechados em torno de algum objeto áspero e afiado, o soltou e começa a se afastar.

Lee forçou um sorriso.

\- Certo!

\- Vamos. - e o ouviu fazer sinal para sua delegação. Os outros ninjas se juntaram para a formação e, com um único gesto do Kazekage, correram como um, adentrando a floresta em torno de Konoha.

Lee andou todo o caminho de volta para o apartamento sem abrir a mão. Quando entrou na cozinha e sentou-se à mesa, ele deixou escorrer a lágrima que se acumulara. Não iria se desmoronar, não por algo tão simples como um companheiro querido que se ausentava por um curto período de tempo, mas não havia nenhuma vergonha na expressão honesta das emoções de um homem.

Depois de alguns momentos para se recompor, abriu a mão. Aninhado ao centro, havia uma figura criada a partir da areia. Uma réplica minúscula e perfeita de uma Glória-da-Manhã, a curva delicada de cada pétala absolutamente fiel à vitalidade da original.

Depositando-a brevemente sobre a superfície, Lee folheou as páginas de seu livro até chegar ao capítulo respectivo. Ele traçou seus dedos sob as palavras, falando enquanto as lia.

\- Significado: - murmurou, em voz baixa - promessas intencionais.

Lee observou pequena flor em sua mesa e sorriu. Ele limpou a umidade de seus olhos e ficou de pé.

Ele, definitivamente, veria Gaara, em breve.

 **Notas Finais**

E, 12 anos depois, aconteceu Cicatriz sim. Foi esse o canon que foi confirmadissimo pelo Kishimoto!


End file.
